


Royally Screwed

by ruskarmelita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Before Sarlacc, Begging, Boba Fett Being a Jerk, Bounty Hunters, Butt Slapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Dark Humor, Dom/sub, Dominant Boba Fett, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, First Time, Gags, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jabba's Palace (Star Wars), Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, POV Female Character, Pain, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery, Slut Shaming, Smut, Submissive Character, Tatooine Slave Culture (Star Wars), Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Throne Sex, Touching, Use of Word Princess, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruskarmelita/pseuds/ruskarmelita
Summary: “If you had any heart you’d understand—”“Princess,” the way he drawled the title made you want to spit at him again. “I’m the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy. I’m sure you’ve heard stories about me. Do you honestly think I give a kriff about what happened to your family? I’d kill them myself first— including you, if I had the chance.”Hot tears streamed down your face. Youhatedthis man.“Don’t look at me like that,” Fett’s voice was surprisingly soft, his thumb stroking your cheek, the same place where he hit you. “You have no chance of survival outside these walls.”
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 107
Kudos: 470





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now officially obsessed with Boba Fett. Another masked villain who won't leave me alone. This story will probably span in three chapters, maybe more. Read the tags before proceeding with the story. Boba is a little mean here :p

You were roughly shoved inside a room, the push from behind making you stumble in your clumsy step and fall on the hard floor, scraping your knee and elbow. You hissed, glaring at the slimy Gamorrean guard who stood just outside the door, snorting at you and spitting some of the slimy spit before he shut the door in your face. You quickly scrambled to your feet, banging your fists against the door in an attempt for it to open. No luck, the door was sealed shut. 

You were so preoccupied with yelling out the profanities and screaming at the top of your lungs for someone to let you out that you didn’t even notice that you were hardly alone in the room. The clink of an armor stilled your movements and you swirled around to take in your surroundings.

It was dimly lit, and the space was somewhat small, but you couldn’t  _ not _ see the gleam of scratched armor in the corner of the room, and the T-visor of a helmet meeting your gaze. You paled, realizing just where the Jabba’s guards had taken you, or rather to  _ whom _ . You couldn’t help but let out a terrified whimper, your back colliding with the door as you stood frozen on the spot.

“What are you doing in  _ my _ room?” the man in armor growled, his modulated voice sending shivers down your spine. When you failed to answer him, the man moved, coming in closer to you with each measured step. “I asked you a question.”

You thought that maybe for a moment your eyes deceived you and this wasn’t actually who you thought it was. But no, when the man was only a few feet away, his gloved hand on his hip mere inches away from his blaster, and the glint of his worn-out beskar armor in your vision with pronounced gashes and chips in the armor from what you presumed were the blaster shots, you could no longer deny the truth.

You were in Boba Fett’s room. The infamous bounty hunter frequently doing the dirty work for Jabba for the exorbitant price. You’ve only heard stories of him, never actually seeing the man yourself. But then again, you were new to Jabba’s palace, only recently being captured and brought to him. Trained to be the obedient servant girl, a  _ slave _ . It seemed your time had come to finally put all of your  _ training _ to fruition. 

“Are you deaf, girl?” the bounty hunter snapped you from your thoughts and you lifted your head to stare at the tinted visor of his helmet. 

You shook your head, afraid that if you spoke you’d start crying. So instead you watched him from your spot, your eyes trained on his hidden face. You flinched when he reached for you, his large hand twisting around your neck and making you gasp as he finally closed the last few inches of space between your bodies. Your whole vision was dominated by his large stature, his broad shoulders twice the size of you.

“I don’t like repeating myself,” the rasp of his voice was next to your ear. “What are you doing in my room?”

You swallowed, trying to moisten your dry mouth. “Jabba sent me,” you hoarsely whispered. 

“I never asked for a whore,” you flinched again.

“I wasn’t told who requested me,” it was the truth. You were simply taken from the harem of other slaves and dragged to this room before being unceremoniously shoved inside. 

“Like I said,” his hand tightened around your throat in a threatening display of his power. “I didn’t ask for a whore.”

You couldn’t suppress the shiver, his armor digging into your soft skin as he held you in place. The only thing you wore was a customary outfit for pleasure slaves— a bikini top that barely covered your breasts and a long flowing skirt with two long slits at the side with nothing underneath. A collar with a chain was attached to your neck, a reminder of what you were. Fett roughly grabbed a hold of the chain and twisted in his grip, making you cry out in pain.

“Keep quiet or I’ll make you,” he snarled as he wrenched you away from the door and dragged you further into the room until he pushed you on top of the chair and you clumsily fell backwards, only to be yanked by the chain to prevent your fall. 

“What are you doing?” you exclaimed when he wrapped the chain around the chair, effectively pinning your arms to your side. 

“I need my sleep,” was his response and you stared at him with a bewildered look on your face. “I don’t need you to spoil my rest. I had a long day.”

You were stunned speechless until he was done tying you up. “You’re not… you’re not going to—”

“Not in a mood,” he stalked away from you, and then started removing his own armor, his back to you as he took off his helmet and set it aside. Your eyes were glued to his shortcut, the hair black as the Tatooine’s night. 

“Do you know what’s going to happen to me?” you couldn’t help but choke on your words, watching as he set aside his gun and his jetpack, proceeding with removing his belt. “If you don’t take me—”

“Don’t care,” his voice sounded deeper without the modulator in his helmet. 

“Jabba’s going to  _ punish _ me,” you continued, struggling against the bonds. “He’ll set his guards on me, or worse—”

“ _ Quiet _ ,” Fett hissed as he turned around, a permanent frown decorated his lips, the lines around his face hard and unforgiving. He was older than you, in his mid-thirties, but not enough to deter from the overall attractiveness of the man behind the armor. You wondered how many people had seen his face, or did he offer it only to the privileged ones? You soon crossed that notion as he proceeded with stripping the rest of his armor. He seemed at ease with you in the room, as though he’d done it thousand times before. Perhaps he’d done his fair share of fucking Jabba’s slaves and grew tired of it. 

“ _ Please _ ,” you tried again, your eyes roaming over the tanned skin of his chest once he stripped himself of the upper clothes. He was all muscle— lean and broad, his skin ripping with the strength of his body.

“I said  _ quiet _ ,” he growled. “Unless you want me to gag you,” his threat was clear as he stalked towards the chair. He stopped right in front of you, your eyes leveled with his groin still covered by the codpiece of his armor.

You must have made a face because he suddenly chuckled, dark and void of humour as you snapped your eyes to meet his brown ones. 

“I’m not stupid to put anything of mine in your mouth,” you flushed, realizing you had mistaken his threat. “But I  _ will _ silence you if I have to.”

You looked away from him, swallowing a lump in your throat. You were already degraded enough as it was— you didn’t think that muffling your protests would make any difference to what Jabba had already done to you. But you weren’t going to stoop so low as being gagged by dirty clothing or something else in your mouth so you kept your mouth shut. 

“Good girl,” Fett mocked you and you flinched, shame coloring your cheeks and something else— a burning fire in the pit of your stomach at his mocking praise. He noticed your reaction but didn’t comment on it, instead walking away from you towards what appeared to be a fresher, removing the last bit of his clothing. You were too ashamed to even stare at his naked ass, your gaze averted down to your lap.

You heard the sound of a sonic shower being turned on, Fett closing the door behind him and then you earnestly started tugging on the chain, trying to dislodge it from the way he wrapped it around your body. Your actions seemed to be fruitless, if anything you only made it worse when the chain tightened around your neck and you gasped, making a soft choking sound. If you continued on, you probably could kill yourself if you tried hard enough. But dying in such a way terrified you. You’d rather receive a bullet to your head then gasp for dying breath. 

You didn’t even notice the shower stopping until Fett opened the door and walked back out and you let out another gasp when your eyes landed on the patch of dark hair streaming down from his navel to his groin, interrupted only by a towel wrapped around his hips, hiding what laid beyond the pronounced V-shape of his abdominal muscles. You’ve never laid your eyes on a man such as Boba Fett, and seeing his body so close was making you gasp for breaths, and not because the chain was tightly wrapped around your neck. 

He made an irritated noise, noticing the unnatural shade of your face from lack of air and then he was by your side, adjusting the pressure on your collar, his calloused fingers brushing your skin and making you shiver.

“You are stupid to think you can escape from here,” he remarked when he was satisfied you wouldn’t die.

“Then you can just kill me,” you were surprised at how sure your voice sounded, how devoid of emotion it was compared to your pleading tone with the bounty hunter only some minutes ago. His fingers were still on your skin, warm and rough.

“I’m not killing any of Jabba’s pets,” he sneered down at you. 

“What’s the difference?” you tried to jerk your body away from his touch, from the way his fingers were sending electric current down your body. This was pathetic— you weren’t reduced so low as to crave a man’s touch. “Dying by your hand or by Jabba’s?”

“You’re exaggerating,” he had the audacity to roll his eyes. “He isn’t going to kill you just because I didn’t want to sleep with his slave. You’re far too attractive for Tatooine’s tastes— he’ll keep you for his own profit.”

You didn’t want to dwell on the part of him calling you attractive— most of the slave girls were. You just happened to be human and with a secret. Pretty skin, pretty eyes, perfect proportionate body— compact size and with a fire in your gaze that Jabba failed to extinguish.

“ _ After _ he has his fun with me,” you hissed. “This is supposed to be a test— and you are dooming my fate because you are refusing to partake in your role.”

Fett’s features twisted into a grimace and you realized that maybe you crossed the line with the man, his fingers twisting in your hair. 

“I told you— I don’t want Jabba’s whores soiling my sheets.”

His words only enraged you and before you could think about what you were doing, or what your actions were going to cost you— you spat in his face. 

“I’m  _ not _ a whore,” you hissed at him, tears prickling at the corners of your eyes. 

Your outburst was met with a harsh slap across your cheek, the sting of it making you cry out from pain. 

“I warned you,” he growled, wiping the trail of spit from his cheek with the back of his hand. He was already reaching for the stuffing to gag you, his fingers digging into your scalp to keep you in place until you cried out.

“I’m  _ not _ a slave,” your words were rushed, coming out in pants. “The bandits killed my family— I was the only survivor. My family was rich— I can pay you, handsomely, please—”

“Far too late for that, girl,” Fett growled in your face. 

“You’ve heard of the royal family of Andon,” your words finally stilled Fett’s movements. 

“The King who had more money than needed— a greedy old bastard that kept it all to himself,” Fett watched your face. “He deserved what he got.”

You swallowed. “You’re right— the King, my  _ father _ was a horrible man. He may have deserved  _ his _ fate but not the rest of my family,” you choked on your tears. “They killed my younger siblings, made me watch as—” you gasped for breath, “—as they raped my sister. I was only spared because they could sell me for more money than spilling my throat.”

The bounty hunter was silent, his eyes glued to yours as you two stared at one another for what seemed like eternity to you. Then, finally, he spoke.

“So you’re a princess made into Jabba’s obedient slave,” you almost reeled away from his condescending tone if you had any room to move. “What’s it for me? You have no money, I heard the palace was ravaged beyond repairs.”

“If you had any heart you’d understand—”

“Princess,” the way he drawled the title made you want to spit at him again. “I’m the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy. I’m sure you’ve heard stories about me. Do you honestly think I give a kriff about what happened to your family? I’d kill them myself first— including you, if I had the chance.”

Hot tears streamed down your face. You  _ hated _ this man. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Fett’s voice was surprisingly soft, his thumb stroking your cheek, the same place where he hit you. “You have no chance of survival outside these walls.”

“It’s not for you to decide,” you spat. “I was  _ never _ given a choice, I wasn’t asked to be born into the royalty. And I wasn’t given a choice when they shackled me and brought me here.”

“That’s how slavery works,” the bounty hunter shrugged. “That’s your fate now.”

You would have screamed in despair at the man. “Then you must have done  _ something _ to please the great Jabba,” you hissed, venom and sarcasm leaking into your voice. “For him to give me to you.”

Fett chuckled again, his warm breath tickling your skin. “I’m flattered.”

You glared at him. “Jabba won’t be pleased with you.”

“I don’t need a mere girl threatening me,” he promptly raised to his full height, pulling his touch away from you. “I’m not intimidated by Jabba. I can refuse his gifts any time I want. I can also take what I want—  _ when _ I need it.”

He started walking back towards the corner of the room with the bed. Your defiance was turning into dread when you realized that Fett was going to keep to his promise not to sleep with you. You almost screamed at him but then he unwrapped the towel around his hips and your voice died in your throat.

There was no shame in his movements. He wasn’t even looking at you when he collapsed on top of the bed, his back hitting the mattress. Your eyes were shamelessly glued to his crotch, uncovered and in perfect view right across from where you sat. He was a large man— in more ways than one. And even now, soft and limp, his size was admirable and intimidating to your inexperienced eyes. 

“Aren’t you going to cover yourself?” you couldn’t help but hiss.

Fett chuckled again, this time amused by your comment. “If you don’t like it, don’t look. This is  _ my _ room. And this is how I sleep when I get the chance to have a bed.”

You snorted. “It would be a miracle if someone were to burst through the door and shoot your cock to pieces.”

Your comment only seemed to amused him more. “Never heard a princess use such naughty words.”

“Then you mustn’t have met a princess such as me,” you snapped back. 

That seemed to draw his attention back to you as he raised his head to find your seething gaze. “Careful, princess. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re just jealous.”

“Jealous of what?” you scoffed.

Instead of answering you, he brought one of his hands down his body and grabbed a hold of his limp cock, stroking it a few times. You gaped, all your insults dying on the tip of your tongue as you watched him becoming stiff right in front of your eyes. You didn’t even catch the devilish smirk coloring his lips as he watched you become flustered while he continued to pump himself with his hand. 

“Enjoying the view?” his voice finally snapped your gaze back to his face and you wanted to disappear from the face of the planet when you caught his knowing look. He knew what he was doing and he knew what his actions were doing to your own body. You squirmed in your seat, suddenly feeling all  _ hot _ . 

“I thought you said you were tired,” you seethed through your clenched teeth. 

“Never said I was too tired for masturbation,” he replied without missing a beat, his hand going up and down his shaft in rapid movements.

“You’re  _ sick _ ,” you looked away from him. 

Fett laughed at that. “I’m not a saint, princess. I’m only just a man. And man has his needs.”

Your stomach twisted into knots, the sound of fapping making your thighs quiver. Something slicked was pooling in between your legs. 

“I know you want to look,” he gauged you, softly groaning. 

“Why are you doing this?” you cried. “If you have time to jerk yourself off, you could spend that time fucking me.”

“Desperate little thing, aren’t you?” Fett groaned again. “Did Jabba do such a great job breaking you that you’d take anyone’s cock up in your cunt?”

You’ve had  _ enough _ . You didn’t care if you would choke yourself again as you pulled against the restaurants of the chain around you. You screamed at the bounty hunter at the top of your lungs, his threats be damned.

“I haven’t had  _ anyone _ , you sick fuck,” you were hysterically sobbing at this point. “I haven’t even been properly kissed—” you gasped for breath, your vision swimming with thick tears. You didn’t see Fett move until his fingers were fisted in your hair and he jerked your chin up to meet his gaze.

“Are you telling me you’re a fucking  _ virgin _ ?” he growled, tugging on your scalp. 

“If you don’t sleep with me, Jabba will send his guards to rape me,” you choked through your tears.

“He wouldn’t send a virgin to me,” Fett was relentless on your scalp. “He’d have you first— he likes to break them in front of everyone. You’d be a writhing mess by the time he’s done with you, coated in his slime and his spunk from head to toe.”

“I lied to him,” you sobbed, your scalp hurting from the pull of Fett’s fingers on your hair.

Fett was motionless, staring at you with a foreign look on his face. “Do you know what Jabba will do to you if he finds out?” he finally asked, his voice sounding thick and strained.

“I know,” your voice quivered. 

You thought you might have seen something in his gaze, but it was too quick to pass and then he let go of your hair. “ _ Fuck _ .”

You were too slow to register what he was doing until your arms were freed and your chain clattered to the floor.

“What are you doing—” you were yanked on your feet and pushed towards the bed, your face hitting the mattress as Fett positioned you on the edge of the bed, his knee effectively spreading your legs apart. “What are you—”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” his voice was rough as he yanked on your skirt and undid the clasps in one fluid motion, exposing your plump ass to his eyes. You instinctively tried to close your legs but his knee only pressed further up, almost right against your aching cunt. “You  _ wanted _ this,” his fingers brushed against your thighs and you quivered. 

“Boba,” you didn’t know what possessed you to say his name but the next moment your ass was slapped and you screamed, your body jumping at the harsh beating from his hand. 

“Don’t fucking say my name,” he growled and his threat only made you gush as your arousal dripped down your legs on top of the bed sheet.

“Fuck,” he hissed again and yanked you even further down the bed until you were barely hanging with your arms splayed across the mattress. “I don’t want your fucking cunt juices all over my bed.”

“I’m sorry—” your apology was interrupted by the swipe of calloused fingers against your folds and you howled from pleasure. You would have pushed away from Fett if he wasn’t holding on to you with a deadly grip of his other hand on your hip.

“You’re soaking wet,” he observed, retrieving his fingers to see them coated in your slick. “You sure you’ve never fucked anyone before? You seem too eager to get laid.”

You managed to twist your head to find his gaze. “I haven’t— I swear.”

“Are you that wet from watching me jerk myself?” he smirked, catching the crimson blush on your cheeks. 

“I— I don’t know,” you stammered, squeezing your eyes shut and almost biting your tongue when Fett resumed his touch on your slippery folds. 

“You’re a terrible liar, princess,” his thumb raked across your swollen clit and you almost lost yourself right there and then. It didn’t take long for you to get stimulated— the pent up frustrations that you had to experience weeks leading up to this moment, and seeing the Mandalorian’s naked body made you overly excited. 

“Are you going to cum on my fingers?” he continued, his movements slow and deliberate, drawing out sharp gasps and moans from your lips. He was toying with you, drawing circles around your cunt, his fingers gently stroking your folds. The sensation was unlike anything you expected from the bounty hunter. 

“P-please,” you begged him, bunching up the material of the sheet with your fingers. 

“What would your father say if he saw his daughter bent over and begging for a release?” Fett chuckled. “You think he’d be disappointed? That his precious princess became Jabba’s whore?”

Your pussy clenched from his words and the bounty hunter hissed, feeling the tightness of your muscles around the tip of his fingers. 

“I do wonder how you managed to fool Jabba,” he slipped his finger inside your folds and you howled, trashing in his hold. “Maybe you’re a good actress,” he sneered, adding another finger into you. “Or maybe you’re a natural,” you bucked your hips when he added a third finger, stretching your folds to a burning sensation, making you feel impossibly full. 

“What do you say, princess?” his breath was next to your ear, sending shivers down your spine, and then he curled his fingers inside of you, hitting  _ something _ that made you scream, hot supernova erupting somewhere in the depths of your womb— and then you were cumming on his fingers, shamelessly screaming and bucking your hips against his hand like you were an untamed blurrg. 

You were still coming down from high, your breaths uneven and your legs collapsing under you when you felt something hard press against your folds, much larger than Fett’s fingers.

“Jabba should have sent you to someone else,” you twisted your head again to look at the bounty hunter.

“W-why?” you croaked.

“Because I’m not a kind man,” he answered you. “And I don’t have patience for virgins.”

“Then why—” your words died with a scream when Fett roughly sheathed himself inside of you with one thrust of his hips, effectively tearing you apart on his large cock. He must have chosen this position precisely for the reason that you couldn’t claw at him, your arms twisted in his hold behind your back as you sputtered your profanities with a hoarse voice, tears streaming down your face. It  _ hurt— _ it hurt so much.

He didn’t give you any time to adjust. He was already pounding into you with each deep thrust of his hips, hilting himself all the way in. The raw way he was taking you— the animalistic act behind his thrusts, his low groans and swears each time your virgin walls squeezed his cock— it was all too much for you. You thought you were going to faint, instead Fett slithered his other hand between your bodies and found your clit.

“There, there, princess,” he groaned when you squeezed him again. “No time to sleep just yet. You have yet to cum on my cock.”

“Fuck— you,” you hissed.

He chuckled. “Already at it, princess. Unless that’s your way to beg for more, I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

He let go of your hands and then gripped your hips with both of his hands, shifting your ass up in the air as he pushed you further against him, your arms barely holding on to the edge of the bed. He bent your knees with a kick of his leg and you almost lost your balance, your own anchor was his cock lodged deep within you. Exactly how he wanted it. 

Because if you thought he was already at his full speed when he started fucking you, you were wrong. You could only gasp and groan when he earnestly started pounding you, withdrawing himself to the tip and then back inside, his pelvis hitting your ass and his plump sack of balls slapping against your wet cunt. You couldn’t help the noises— both from your mouth and from your slicked folds. You were moaning when the pain subsidized, replaced with a slow burn that was steadily growing stronger with each of Fett’s thrusts. And your slicked folds were hungrily devouring Fett’s cock, your muscles becoming accustomed to his size. 

“Oh—  _ maker _ ,” you moaned when he rolled his hips, hitting that spot that made you see the stars the first time he made you cum. “Boba—”

He tightened his hold on your hips, bruising the skin under his fingers. “I said no names,” he growled, thrusting particularly hard inside of you.

“I-I’m sorry,” you gasped, your eyes rolled in the back of your head. “I can’t help it— you feel so  _ good _ ,” you moaned.

The bounty hunter chuckled. “Did I spoil you with my cock, princess?” his voice was breathless, his movements becoming more violent. “I bet all of my bounty money you’d be thinking about my cock every time someone fucks your cunt.”

You whined, his words only making you hotter, your walls clenching around him in a desperate attempt to cum. “I don’t want—” you gasped. “I only want—” he didn’t let you finish. Because the next moment he growled, his teeth sinking in your shoulder as he pressed you against him and then he was pulsing deep within you, your walls milking his cock as his release exploded all over your walls, filling your cunt with his hot seed.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he growled against you, lifting you up from the bed, still supporting you with his arm around your abdomen as he pressed your body against his chest. You were barely cognizant of his words. “Cum on my cock, princess,” his hot breath in your ear and his fingers rubbing your clit, sending you over the edge as you screamed from your second release, your walls still squeezing Fett’s cock as he stayed lodged within you even after changing the position of your bodies.

It took you much longer to come to your senses the second time around. Fett had become limp, his cock slipping out of your folds, your mixed fluids dripping out of you on the floor as he stood behind, holding you in his embrace. You must have zoned out completely at some point because you found your top missing, your breasts being manhandled by the bounty hunter as he squeezed your enlarged peaks between his fingers. You finally stirred, your vision regaining its focus and then you hissed, feeling a pang of pain between your legs.

“You’ll be sore for a few days,” Fett chuckled in your ear and you growled in response, shoving him away from you with your elbow. “Easy there, princess,” he mocked when you spun around to glare at him. 

“Stop calling me that,” you hissed.

“What, princess?” he smirked. “Would you rather I revert back by calling you a whore?”

You had an urge to punch him now that your hands were free. “Don’t even think about doing it,” he growled, reading your intentions with a flick of his gaze over your tensed body. 

You hissed again when the tingle of pain let itself known when you tried to move. “Did you have to be so rough?” you couldn’t help the hurt in your voice.

Fett snorted. “I told you I had no patience for this. Be glad I felt generous enough to fuck you,” he reached for the chain around your neck.

“Wait—” you tried to move away, only for your knees to hit the edge of the bed. “What’s going to happen now?”

“You’re going back to the harem and someone else will request your services the next night,” he was ruthless with his words just as with anything else. 

“You’re not staying?” you didn’t mean to blurt it out. By the look on Fett’s face he was just as surprised by your question.

“I’m not fucking you again,” he announced when he yanked the chain and dragged you back to the chair.

“I don’t want—” the words were stuck in your throat as Fett pinned you to the chair with the chain. 

“Don’t want  _ what _ ?” he sounded agitated. The look on his face told you he must have really been tired.

You swallowed your pride and looked him dead in the eye. “I don’t want to be a whore.”

“You already are.”

“Not like this,” you shook your head. “I don’t mind if it’s you.”

You surprised him again. “You’re just saying that cause my cock was the first of the many you’re going to serve.”

“Please,” your voice broke. “Don’t let Jabba do this to me. I beg you.”

“I’m in no position to decide that,” Fett grunted, checking to make sure the bonds around your arms were secure with the chain. “You’re Jabba’s property, not mine.”

“Please—” you were interrupted when he grabbed a hold of your cheeks.

“I’m too tired for this shit,” he growled and then stuffed the gag in your mouth, muffling your protests. “I’m going to sleep and you’re going to be a good girl and behave yourself,” he lightly slapped your cheek and then turned away from you.

“And if I’m in a better mood when I wake up I might consider your offer to fuck you again,” he collapsed back on the bed, in the same position as before, his limp cock to your view— now coated with your sticky fluids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind responses and your love for the first chapter :)  
> Just to clarify the timeline: this takes place right around the time when Boba delivered Solo to Jabba.  
> Hope you are still enjoying this story ~

“ _ Wake up _ .”

You were roused from your slumber by someone lightly slapping on your cheek and you groaned, the stiff chair digging into your back from the previous night. You found an uncomfortable ache in your mouth as well, only then remembering that you were stuffed with a gag the night before. Then you remembered why it happened in the first place— you were in Boba Fett’s room, which meant the person who still had their fingers on your skin was none other than the bounty hunter himself.

“Finally,” his voice was mocking when you opened your eyes to find his brown ones looking down at you. “I was beginning to think your majesty required other methods for waking.”

You glared at him and he chuckled and only then did you notice that he was already fully dressed in his armor, sans his helmet and you frowned. 

“What time is it?” your voice was hoarse, either from dryness or from your screaming while Fett was pounding you— you weren’t exactly sure.

“Time for you to get dressed,” he was already untangling the chain around the chair to free you from your bonds. “The guards are here to take you back.”

That got your attention and you jumped to your feet as soon as you were free. “Wait— already?” your voice was panicked but you hardly cared. You couldn’t believe that you actually slept for that long, especially in the position in which Fett left you while he slept in the bed. 

“Put these on,” he threw your slave garments at you, his tone impatient. 

You did as you were told, your hands shaking. You had a hard time clasping your bikini top and with a frustrated sigh Fett was there to help you before he started shoving you towards the door. 

“Wait—” you slammed your feet against the floor, turning your body around to face him. “Last night, you said—”

“I said I’d consider it,” he knew what you were about to ask him but that still did not clarify what he decided on.

“So…” you chewed on your lip. “...Are you staying the night?”

Fett growled and then grabbed a hold of your shoulders, spinning you around as he continued shoving you towards the door behind which you could smell the reek of the Gamorrean guards. 

“Boba,” you tried again, your voice breaking just before he opened the door and practically shoved you in the arms of the guards. “Please, just for another night—” but the door was slammed closed in your face and you could do nothing as the guards dragged you away towards the harem’s lower levels of Jabba’s palace. 

First and foremost, before you were allowed to have a shower, you were checked by the harem’s oldest mistress, an old Twi’lek woman who seemed to serve Jabba for many years as the head of his harem. You were roughly shoved towards the middle of the floor, all the other slave girls gathered around as you were publicly humiliated as you were probed and poked around with the fingers, gathering the product of last night’s activities from your inner folds before the Twi’lek was finally satisfied.

“Good,” she hissed in your face. “Seems all your training paid off. Inform Jabba,” she nodded her head towards the guards before shoving you towards the shower.

“You are lucky, girl,” she spoke in broken Basic, some words mixed with Huttese. “Under normal circumstances you would have spent your time with Jabba for the next few weeks as his new pet,” you shuddered just as cold water hit your body. 

“But since there was a new arrival just last night, you are going to serve Jabba’s guests with the rest of the slaves,” you looked up in surprise, but the Twi’lek was done talking, gesturing for the rest of the slave girls to help you shower and get dressed. 

It didn’t take long to figure out what she meant by a new arrival when you finally ventured out with the rest of the girls towards the main level of the palace with Jabba occupying the dais. Because next to him was a woman— a beautiful Human female, chained and dressed in the same garments as the rest of the slaves, her posture stiff and her face devoid of any emotion except the fire in her eyes, mirroring yours. You instantly recognized who that woman was. Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. 

Your initial shock wore off just in time for you to start your work. There was no time to gawk around, lest you incurred wrath of Jabba and got punished for it. It seemed your job was to pleasure the rest of Jabba’s guests, offering them drinks, food and company. You almost scowled but kept a pleasant smile on your face, feeling all the lecherous looks of those around you. You knew what they were seeing— a new slave girl, pretty and practically naked, sauntering around the tables, ready to be snatched by whoever wanted to have you for the night. Jabba would ensure to ask for the highest price.

You stopped in your tracks when you saw a familiar glint of a Mandalorian armor in the distance. Boba Fett was leaning against one of the walls, his focus on the two slave girls next to him, seemingly emerged in the private conversation. You didn’t know why your heart gave a painful jolt, nor did you know why you couldn’t help the anger take over your emotions. How dare he stand there and flirt with others while you begged him to spend another night with you just to spare you of your impending fate? You were so focused on the bounty hunter that you didn’t notice someone trying to gain your attention until you were roughly grabbed by your upper arm.

“Girl,” you stumbled into someone’s lap, and you couldn’t suppress a startled yelp just as you heard amused laughter around you. You quickly looked up to find a humanoid being staring at you with a dark glint in his eyes, his intentions clear. “What a pretty sight,” he continued, his hands roaming over your body and you shuddered, barely suppressing an urge to shove him away. 

“You aren’t planning on keeping her all to yourself, are you, Rek?” another one asked, by the looks to be a bounty hunter, sitting at the same booth you happened to be dragged to. 

“What’s it to you?” Rek asked, his smile widening when he saw the look on your face. “Haven’t seen you here before, girl. Must be new. Jabba keeps all the pretty ones to himself.”

You felt his hand sneaking between the slits of your skirt and you tried to push away. “No— please—”

More laughter around you. “ _ Must _ be new,” the nameless bounty hunter commented, his hungry gaze raking over your body. “Hasn’t learned proper manners.”

“That’s alright,” Rek groaned and you had to bite your lip from screaming when you felt his fingers trailing along the inner thigh, inching closer to the center of your heat. “She sounds lovely like that.  _ Begging _ . Will be that much more fun when she begs for my cock with that pretty voice of hers.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, your eyes wide. “You have to pay,” you hoarsely whispered, your brain completely shutting down for any proper excuse to get yourself out of this mess.

The man laughed in your face. “Don’t you worry, little one, I’ll pay. You just focus on what you’re here for— to please my cock,” his fingers were  _ almost _ there, just an inch away from your folds. Your body tensed— ready to fight. You could easily grab the man’s blaster from the holster on your left side and shoot the guy but then you’d probably be shot yourself. Didn’t you say you’d rather die by a bullet to your head? But now in the face of the danger that thought made you freeze, petrified with the outcome. You could scream— but then that would most certainly result in swift death by the rancor beast. Or worse— Jabba could publicly humiliate you in front of everyone. He could either have his guards rape you or do it himself with his tail while slobbering himself all over you. Did that mean you had no choice but to accept the truth that you were about to become a royal whore of Jabba’s palace?

The touch never came because the next moment you were roughly yanked away from the man’s lap, stumbling in your step until your body hit something solid and cold. You almost gasped when you realized what it was and who was standing in front of you.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Rek snarled behind you.

“I asked for a drink,” came Fett’s modulated voice through his helmet right above your head. Your vision was obstructed by his armored chest, his grip tight on your arm.

“ _ Huh _ ?” the man continued raising his voice.

“I asked her for a drink,” Fett replied, his tone betraying no emotion. 

“The hell,” Rek hissed. “Didn’t you see I was busy with her?”

Fett ignored the man’s comment, his gaze briefly falling on you. “Go fetch me that drink, girl,” he pushed you aside and away from the booth.

“You think you’re a big shot around this place just cause you’re Jabba’s favorite?” Rek stood up from the booth, snarling as he glared at the bounty hunter in front of him. “Think you can boss us around?” the man’s hand was around his blaster, and in a split second it took you to blink Fett’s own blaster was pointed at the man’s chest.

“ _ Sit down _ ,” his voice was deadly calm with a palpable threat in his tone.

“Like hell—”

“Rek,” the nameless bounty hunter who was occupying the same booth finally spoke up. “Sit down. For your own good, man.”

You didn’t even register the unnatural silence until you glanced around you to see all eyes on Fett and Rek, glaring at one another. Even the band stopped playing, which drew Jabba’s own gaze to the spectacle. It took a tense moment for Rek to finally sit down, his hand falling away from the blaster. Fett was much more reluctant to put his own blaster away.

“Sorry about that,” the nameless bounter continued, his gaze on Fett. “I suppose rules are rules. Rek can have her later tonight—”

“No, he won’t,” Fett’s voice cut through. “She’s already taken.”

You barely suppressed another startled gasp, mirroring the shocked expression on the nameless man’s face. 

“My bad, Fett,” he finally nodded his head. “Didn’t know she was  _ your _ woman.”

Rek paled, shooting a worrisome glance to you and then back to Fett. He mumbled something under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like an apology. It was enough to satisfy Fett as he finally put away his blaster and turned around towards you still rooted to your spot, until he roughly grabbed a hold of your arm and dragged you along behind him. You didn’t even have it in you to struggle, barely keeping up with his long strides as he led you towards the guest rooms of the palace, away from all the eyes. 

It was only until he shoved you inside the same room you spent the previous night in when he finally spoke.

“You’re a trouble,  _ princess _ ,” he addressed you with that mocking tone of his, mixed with his irritation as he locked the door and stepped closer to you.

“You  _ paid _ for me?” your voice was shaking.

He stopped right in front of you, his gaze glaring down at your face through the visor. “I suppose now I don’t have a choice.”

You stared at him, confusion written on your face. “So… you  _ lied _ ?”

He let out an irritated sigh. “I will deal with Jabba later,” he replied and pushed himself further into the room.

You stayed rooted to the spot, your gaze on the wall. “I thought I was ready to die,” you didn’t know why you were telling him that but the words were pooling out of your mouth without any means to stop them. “I wanted to pull that blaster of his and shoot him in the face. But I—” your voice cracked. You were too scared to do it. 

“Would have been an entertaining show,” Fett replied. “Except it would have cost your life.”

You finally turned your head his way. “Don’t you think it would have been a better outcome that way?”

He only shrugged his shoulders as his answer, which for some reason only angered you more and you stalked up to him.

“If I was dead you wouldn’t have to pay for me,” you hissed. “You are obviously irritated at that notion that I’m some kind of a…  _ nuisance _ to you.”

“What makes you think I’m irritated at  _ that _ ?” his voice was unusually quiet even through the modulator. 

“What?”

Suddenly his hands were on your shoulders and you were roughly shoved against the wall, his body pressed against yours as he held you in place. 

“You are helpless,” his comment made you flush with another wave of anger as you glared at him, trying to push him away with all your might. You barely even moved him as he pressed himself even further, practically crushing you against the wall. “You have no sense of danger, you are clueless when it comes to judging people’s character. You  _ are _ a nuisance, only because you can’t defend yourself.”

You flared your nostrils, shooting daggers at Fett’s hidden face with your icy gaze. “Give me a blaster and I’ll show you  _ helpless _ ,” you hissed. “Dare to insult me again and I’ll—”

“You’ll  _ what _ ?” he snapped back. “You’ll spread your legs like a whore and let them fuck you?”

Your arms were pinned to the side, otherwise you would have already ripped his helmet off and clawed at his face. “You were just one of the many cocks I am going to serve,” you spat at him. “Your words, remember?” 

Fett growled and you couldn’t suppress a shiver going down your spine. Another sensation soon joined, one you were horrified to admit until you felt a trickle of your arousal dripping down your thigh. Having Fett’s anger directed at you was an arousing experience, and you breathed heavily, trying to control your rapidly beating heart. You only prayed he wouldn’t feel it through his armor.

He was breathing heavily himself. “Says the one begging me to spare her of that fate,” his voice was strained, rough, mixed with something else you couldn’t quite place. “Instead I find you sprawled on top of that bastard’s lap, his hand between your legs.”

You scoffed, rolling your eyes. “Says the one shoving me out the door without giving me a clear answer,” you screamed back. “And then flirting with other slaves while ignoring me.”

He had the audacity to chuckle at that. “Why, princess,  _ jealous _ ?” 

You weren’t going to back down. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you are the one who was jealous.”

Fett’s body tensed— you could feel it through your own body. You must have hit a nerve with your words. “Kriff it, woman,” he hissed. 

You jutted out your chin. “So what will it be? Are you going to pay or should I head back?”

Your words hit him again and he stumbled away from you in what you presumed was mild shock. It gave you enough room to move away from him, determined to leave him. You barely made a step until he slammed you back against the wall. 

“You aren’t going  _ anywhere _ ,” he snarled.

“Oh, I guess that answers my question,” you sneered. “So— what will it be today? Going to bend me over the bed again? Or tie me to that chair—”

“ _ Stop talking _ ,” his voice was barely above whisper but it carried the same message if he would have yelled at you. He wasn’t playing around as he tightened his grip on you, almost to the point of hurting you. 

You should have listened. Instead you mocked him as you smiled at him, baring your teeth as you snapped them in front of his hidden face. “Or  _ what _ ?” 

It took a second but it was enough to realize that the bounty hunter snapped. He roughly yanked on your garments, tearing away the skirt and ripping apart your top, your breasts instantly seized by his large gloved hands as he squeezed them, being rough with his handling as you struggled in his hold. Your legs were soon parted by his knee, keeping you in place as you writhed against his body. You couldn’t deny that you weren’t horny— if anything having his dominance over you was exhilarating. You were completely at his mercy.

You moaned and he squeezed harder, pinching your nipples between his fingers, the roughness of his gloves barely borderlining to being painful. “Look at you,” he sneered behind his helmet. “Pathetic little whore. Is this what you’re reduced to after just one fuck?”

You should have been angry at his words. Instead you let out another pitiful moan which earned another mean chuckle from Fett. 

“Your cunt is dripping,” he observed, noticing the product of your arousal dripping down on his knee. “Are you always so wet? Or is it just for me?” he let go of your breasts, sliding his hands down your body until he slid one behind your back, cupping your ass, while the other went straight down between your legs. He wasn’t teasing this time— he plunged his fingers right in your folds and you cried, bucking your hips against his hand.

“ _ Boba _ ,” you choked and he instantly withdrew his fingers much to your displeased cries. 

“Did I give you permission to say my name?” he snarled, pinching your ass cheeks with his fingers, making you squeal.

“No—” you were breathless, a heaping crying mess. “Please— I’ll be good— just  _ don’t stop _ .”

“You sound so lovely,” you were disoriented when his voice took a sweet tone until you realized he was only mimicking the guy at the booth. “Begging for me with that pretty voice of yours.”

You shuddered, gasping for breath. So he had heard the whole exchange even from where he stood. He must have seen you being grabbed even before you realized what had happened. 

“ _ Please— _ ”

“Is that what you’d sound like if it was him touching you now?” he was relentless as he resumed his touch of your folds, plunging his fingers back inside your aching cunt. “Is this how you’d beg for anyone as long as you got their cocks stuffed deep in your cunt?”

“Please,” you were crying now. “I don’t want anyone else— I only want—” you gasped again when he removed his fingers once more, leaving you feeling hollow and throbbing for more.

“Only want  _ what _ ?” his voice was hoarse.

“ _ You _ ,” your voice hitched. “I just want  _ you _ . I told you before— I don’t mind being your whore as long as it’s just you.”

Fett growled and then the next moment he was undoing his belt and unclipping his codpiece, and you were hauled up in the air by his large arms, your back still pressed against the wall as you instinctively wrapped your legs around the small of his back, and then he was filling you in with a deep thrust of his hips, eliciting a loud cry from your lips.

“No—  _ wait _ ,” you cried, struggling against him, your muscles aching around his thick shaft from another forceful intrusion. You were still sore from last night and the discomfort was evident in the way you tensed in his arms, hissing as you clawed at his armor. 

“What’s the matter, princess?” he didn’t stop, if anything he only tightened his hold on your hips and started off with the insistent pace of his thrusts, your head slammed against the wall with each rough slam of his hips. 

You hissed again, unable to move, unable to stop him as you were helplessly fucked, his anger still evident with each grunt, with each forceful slap of skin against skin. It was maddening what he was doing to you, pushing your body to the limit— because soon your walls were hungrily taking him in, swallowing him whole and dripping around his cock. It was the purest form of torture how he could make your body respond to him, how he could make you a sobbing mess in seconds as you desperately clung to him, begging for more.

“You love my cock that much, eh?” he growled with amusement, some of the anger leaving his body the more he fucked you. “Like an addicted little whore for some death sticks, except you are addicted to my cock.”

In your current state of mind you could only moan, confirming his words with the squeeze of your muscles around his cock, making Fett groan as he switched the angle of his thrusts. Your release was approaching far too soon, a hot coil somewhere deep within you, ready to spring free. You tensed again, trying to fight it off, hoping the bounty hunter wouldn’t notice. You were too naive to think that.

“Ready to cum so soon?” he sneered with a tone of voice full of mocking. “I was just getting started.”

You whined, thrashing your head as you gasped. There was no way you could stave off your release any longer.

“I-I  _ can’t _ ,” your voice was strained, full of need, as though you were answering his silent plea. His only response was an increase of his violent pace, slamming your back against the wall with each thrust of his hips. You briefly wondered how many bruises you’d have on your body by the end of this tryst. “I’m going to— I’m going to cum—”

“Then do it,” it sounded like an order. “Cum on my cock while I’m fucking you through it.”

It was like a bomb had gone off, your insides consumed with fire as you screamed, bucking and thrashing in the desperate attempt to get away as everything around you zoomed in on the spot between your legs— Fett’s large cock pounding the remains of your release as you throbbed around him, trying to find your ground. You couldn’t— everything was jumbled together, your eyesight blinded by white light, stars behind your eyelids. You were a broken mess by the time you came around, still being ruthlessly fucked, wet noises filling the room as your fluids trailed down your thighs and making everything so much more slippery, only adding to the intense pleasure radiating off Fett as he groaned, his hips stuttering.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he hissed. “Keep squeezing my cock.”

You weren’t even sure if you were doing it, everything below your waist was practically numb but it seemed your muscles were clenching around him out of their own accord and Fett groaned again, his movements becoming more lousy and insistent. He pressed further into you, his armor digging into your chest as your breasts rubbed against the cold plate, stiffening your peaks even more against the cold surface. It was uncomfortable— but when had it not been for the past few weeks? The only escape from this madness was during these rare moments— when you were enjoying being roughly fucked by Fett’s cock. 

He stuttered, plunging himself with a shaky ram of his hips until he stilled and you felt him throb deep within you, his release sudden and welcomed and you moaned, almost delighted to feel him fill you up with his hot seed. There was something perverted about being used as a cock dumpster. You never thought to be one of those whores who found themselves happy being filled to the brim. Yet here you were, gushing around him once more while he emptied himself. 

He finally moved and against your better judgement you tightened your arms around his neck, trying to hold him in place.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he growled.

“Stay,” what prompted you to say that was a mystery. Or perhaps a mistake when you felt him stiffen so you hurried to explain yourself, your voice carrying a hint of whine after being so thoroughly fucked. “Just for a while longer… I— it feels…  _ nice… _ when you’re inside of me,” you flushed with embarrassment at admitting that out loud. 

“ _ Fierfek _ ,” he swore. “You’re not exactly lightweight, princess.”

His insult did nothing to deter you from wanting to stay connected with him. Instead, you tightened your arms even more and looked up at his visor. And suddenly you had another urge as your gaze skimmed over his helmet. He must have caught something hidden within your look, that perceptive side of the bounty hunter.

“What?” his voice startled you from your thoughts and you tried to look away. He shifted and then one of his hands was holding your chin, bringing your gaze back to him. “Spit it out.”

You shuddered, chewing on your lip. Your silence only seemed to aggravate him more. And before he grew tired of waiting you stammered out your request. “Can you… take your helmet off?”

He regarded you for a moment. “What for?”

You tried not to let your nervousness show. “I want to see your face.”

“You’ve seen it before.”

“ _ Please _ ,” your voice was much more insistent. 

He was silent once more. “You’re being very demanding today, princess,” it didn’t sound mean, but he complied, taking off his helmet with a practiced motion and tossing it aside. “Better?” 

Your eyes were glued to his face, beads of sweat around his forehead and plastering his short hair to his skin, his eyes boring into yours. Your gaze shifted to his lips, full and untouched, a blazing heat in your eyes that he caught by watching you.

“Tell me what you want,” a demand from his lips and a roll of his hips— a reminder. You whimpered, your eyes fluttering as you shifted your gaze back to his eyes. “Use your words,” his breath mingled with yours, an impatient tone in his voice as he tightened his hold on your hips. 

“Kiss me,” it was a whisper, a plea.

And so he did, plunging his mouth on top of yours, stealing your first kiss— just as he stole everything else from you, being your first in all your intimate affairs. It was maddening. And even then his touch wasn’t gentle, the kiss turning into a desperate fight of his tongue against yours, dominating your senses as he devoured your mouth. You were gasping for breath when he was done, trail of saliva connecting your mouths when he pulled away.

“Satisfied?” his voice was slightly breathless with a hint of gruffness in it which told you he was controlling himself— or rather his emotions. You nodded your head and then he pulled out and you gasped, the shock of it almost making you collapse on the floor if it wasn’t for him catching your fall. 

You could barely even stand, leaning all of your weight against him while he zipped himself up, inhaling his musky scent mixed with sweat and sex. Your cunt throbbed again— you were fucking desperate for him  _ again _ . You were jolted from your thoughts when he started dragging you towards the bed, until you tripped and almost fell face down, which resulted in him swearing and then carrying you the rest of the way. He tossed you on the bed and you yelped from the aggressiveness in his push.

“What the hell—” you looked up to see him glaring at you, his eyes dark and filled with unknown emotion. You recognized that look. “You are angry.”

“Try again,” he growled. “I’m fucking  _ livid _ .” 

You swallowed a lump in your throat. You suspected the reason for his ire, but you thought it was already settled when he took his anger out in the form of a rough fuck. Apparently, you were entirely wrong about your assumptions. 

“If I see you in someone else’s lap again, I swear I will fuck you face down in front of everyone.”

You gasped, your initial shock wearing off and replaced by your own anger. “So you feel entitled then?” you sneered. 

“I feel entitled when I pay for your services, whore,” he spat back.

You never moved so fast in your life. Fett did not expect this either— a split second of shock in his eyes when your hand collided with his face, the sound of harsh slap resonating through the stilled air. You only realized your mistake a second later— when he grabbed a hold of your arm and twisted it in his hold, making you cry out in pain.

“I can break your arm,” he snarled, pinning you against the bed with his body as he painfully gripped your arm in his hold. 

Fear seized your body and you helplessly stared at him while he was breathing hard above you, his eyes blazing with uncontrolled fury. He could do more than break your arm— he could kill you. Didn’t you beg him to do that just last night? But now as you stared up at his twisted face you realized what kind of man Boba Fett was. A ruthless killer, a hunter. And once again you found yourself at his mercy.

“And what will happen once you leave?” you softly asked, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes. “I’ll still be here— at the mercy of others. You can’t throw your threats around when they mean nothing in this place.”

The hold on your arm tightened and you winced. You didn’t want to show him your weakness but you still couldn’t help the tears as they cascaded down your cheeks. You thought they were justified after what happened— besides, he didn’t need to know that his words hurt you. That he only thought of you as his prize—  _ after _ he paid for you. 

To your astonishment his gaze softened and he loosed his hold on your arm, still keeping you pinned against the bed. 

“I will deal with Jabba,” he repeated his earlier words. Whatever that meant eluded you completely. “But if you try to pull this shit again, I  _ will _ break your bones.”

He was expecting an answer from you from the look on his face. “ _ Fine _ ,” you ground out. “Can I go now?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” the look on his face made your insides jolt and your cunt throb, liquid already pooling at your folds. “You owe me for the slap.”

You groaned, heat pooling in between your legs. You were thoroughly exhausted and spent,  _ and _ you were sore. Yet the idea of him punishing you again with his cock made your nipples harden and your pulse quicken. He smirked, knowingly shooting his gaze over your exposed body, drinking in your obvious reaction to his words. 

“Are you going to do it on the bed?” you met his blazing gaze with a bold look in your own eyes. “I thought you said you didn’t want me soiling your sheets?”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” he growled. 

“ _ Make me _ .”


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up entangled in sheets, the bed feeling soft and much more comfortable than anything you’ve had the luxury to sleep on in the span of time you spent at Jabba’s palace. For a moment you fantasized you were back in your own palace, back in your room on Andon, until you remembered where you were and who was sleeping beside you. Boba Fett was pressed right against you, the small bed feeling cramped just from the sheer size of the bounty hunter’s body, his large arm draped almost possessively over your midsection. 

You must have collapsed from sheer exhaustion after he repeatedly subjugated your body to multiple orgasms, toying with your body the night before as he punished you for your insolence in the manner which made your face heat up just recalling everything that transpired in the same bed you were now sharing with the bounty hunter. Your body was sore, multiple aches and bruises scattered around, making you feel like you were hit with a speeder. You almost hissed when you tried moving your legs— you were more sore than you thought you were  _ and _ your thighs were still slicked with the product of your joined activities. You never had the chance to clean yourself up and you didn’t think Fett cared enough to clean you himself. You had a sudden urge to scrub your body clean until your skin was raw. 

You moved slowly so as to not wake him up, moving his arm away before you quietly raised yourself up to look down at the man still soundlessly sleeping next to you. To see him so… relaxed was surprising and more captivating than you thought it’d be possible for a man of his status. His facial features almost looked lighter, the frown and deep lines on his face loosened and made him appear almost like any other man, unbothered with responsibilities of his position in the galaxy. You wanted to reach and touch his face but thought better of it. You needed to clean yourself up— waking a monster had to wait. You weren’t even sure what today would bring, didn’t want to think about it. If it allowed you just a few minutes of your own time, you’d gladly take it.

You moved away as silent as you could, stepping around Fett’s discarded clothing and armor, intent on getting to the fresher before a black object by the bed caught your gaze and you turned to find the barrel of the blaster laying right by Fett’s jetpack,  _ unguarded _ . You almost thought it was too good to be true, your gaze shifting back to the still figure of the bounty hunter, his back turned your way and away from his own weapon. Was he really so careless as to leave his weapons out without considering the risks? Or did he think you were too fearful to want to go that route, thinking you were merely a naive little princess who never even held a weapon in her life. You almost laughed at that thought. He was a fool if he thought that way.

Because you were already moving back towards the bed, your eyes glued on Fett’s back for any sudden movements. He still appeared deep in sleep, his shoulders rising and falling with each deep breath. You stopped right next to him, holding your breath and counting. Ten seconds, then twenty— he wasn’t moving and he wasn’t faking either. You slowly reached for the blaster, keeping your breathing steady. When your fingers finally closed around the weapon and it was safely in your arms, you readjusted the weight in your hold, positioning the barrel of the blaster right next to Fett’s temple. Your fingers were on the trigger, ready to fire. You hesitated. 

“What’s the matter, princess?” you almost jumped when Fett’s voice broke the tense moment. “Aren’t you going to fire?” you stared at his back in shock until he slowly turned around to face you, his eyes finding yours. He didn’t seem afraid for his life, if anything this whole situation seemed to be amusing to him as he smirked. 

“You pretended to be asleep,” you accused him, still keeping the end of the blaster next to his head.

“Wanted to see what you’d do,” he answered you. “Seems princess still got some claws.”

You growled and then pressed the barrel into his skin. “Don’t take me for a fool,” you snapped. “I know how to use this— father was kind enough to teach me.”

“I don’t doubt that,” his eyes raked over your naked body and you fought to keep the flush out of your cheeks. “Good posture, stiff arm, advantageous angle for a shot.”

“I didn’t ask for your opinion,” you snarled. 

“Then go ahead,” his voice was firm. “Take the shot.”

You gritted your teeth, your fingers tightening on the trigger. “Any last words, bounty hunter?”

“Your father should have taught you to check for the charge first,” your eyes widened a fraction, in time for Fett to grab your wrist with his hand and  _ twist _ , making you cry out in pain, and then the next moment he was on top of you, your body pinned between him and the bed, the blaster torn out of your hands.

“Your kriffing  _ bastard _ ,” you screamed, thrashing in his hold, all to no avail. He was much stronger, he was twice the size and the look on his face made your heart leap to your throat. He didn’t just look livid, there was something  _ else _ in his gaze, a hunger. 

“Did you really think me stupid to leave my weapons out like that?” he growled in your face, holding you in place with his weight.

“Thought I’d take my chances,” you spat back.

“And you did, didn’t you?” his face twisted into a sickening smile. “Except you didn’t account for the fact that I think one step ahead. I’m a bounty hunter, little princess. Not one of your brainless guards your father liked to keep in his palace.”

You screamed in despair, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes. “I should have just  _ hit _ you with it,” you snarled.

He laughed. “Oh, that wouldn’t have ended well for you,” he shifted his weight, switching a hold on your wrists with just one hand while he placed the other on your neck, lightly squeezing it. “I must admit, you surprised me.”

“What,” you hissed. “Didn’t think I was capable of pulling your own weapon on you?”

“On the contrary,” your body tensed when you felt the all familiar stiffness pressing against one of your thighs. “I knew if given a chance you’d take it. You are a survivalist— I admire that,” he trailed his hand from your neck to your chest, cupping one of your breasts and you shivered.

“Are you going to punish me?” you hated how your body was responding to Fett’s teasing touches, barely rolling your stiffened nipples between his fingers.

“Is that what you want?” his voice took a drop in his tone, his gaze darkening considerably. 

Why was he asking what  _ you _ wanted? This whole time it was all about him. You refused to answer him, chewing your lip as to not outright moan from what his hand was doing to your breasts. 

“Talk, princess,” he pinched one of your nipples between his fingers and your whole body jumped under him, like a string under the expert touch of a player. “What do you want?”

“Screw you,” you hissed. 

“Oh?” he shifted his hips, his thick presence right between your aching cunt. “Is that what you  _ really _ want?”

You glared at him from your position. “You are a monster,” you spat. 

“Heard that before,” he chuckled. “You are no angel either, princess. You’re right up my alley.”

“I won’t be reduced down to a mindless whore,” you snarled in his face. “If you want your obedient slave, go fuck someone else—”

“Never said I wanted that,” was his gruff response. “I like your fire, princess. Never backed down from a good fight— and you’re hella good at putting up one.”

You didn’t want to think what his words did to your body, didn’t want to acknowledge the warmth spreading from your chest down to your core. You wanted to tamper it down once and for all.

“So I’m just some sort of prize to you, after all?”

“Would you rather be something else?”

The answer caught in your throat when you found yourself on top of the bounty hunter, your positions switched as you straddled his hips. It left your head spinning and your breath knocked out of your lungs, your hands sprawled on top of his chest for support. Your eyes found his when you finally regained enough stability to shift your hips, to find him hard and throbbing pressed against your heat.

“It’s your choice, princess,” his voice was strained, his fingers digging into your hips. 

“You think you’re giving me a choice?” you replied with a haughty tone. “By placing me on top?”

“You’re unsatiable, you know that right, princess?” he grunted. “How many do you think had been in the position I’m offering you?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” you hissed. “Maybe every whore you fucked?”

He chuckled at that. “None,” your eyes widened. “I like my control.”

“So, what’s this then?” you rolled your head. “Giving me a false sense of my own control?”

“No,” he impatiently shifted his hips. “Giving you the reins— what you do with them is up to you.”

Your gaze locked with his. You maintained his gaze even after you raked your nails across his chest, even after you nicked one of his nipples and twisted between your fingers, making him hiss. You licked your lips— you  _ liked _ this. 

“I won’t go easy on you,” you whispered when you leaned above him, rolling your breasts against his chest.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he groaned back. “Show me what you got, princess. I’ll be the judge.”

You scoffed at that, spreading your legs further to tease him when you rubbed your slicked folds against the head of his cock. He groaned again, the sound going straight down to your core. You leaked on top of him and he twitched, his fingers impatiently roaming over your skin. It was a sight to behold to see the most feared bounty hunter practically fall apart under you, the look in his eyes making your insides twist and your cunt throb. 

“Under one condition,” your lips ghosted over his, his hot breath mingling with yours.

“What else do you want from me?” he sounded impatient, his voice rough. He should have thought twice before giving up his own control. 

“Your name,” you allowed yourself to sink just barely on top of him, your body shaking under stress. “I want to scream your name while I’m fucking you.”

“Deal.”

You finally sank down on top of him, burying his length in your aching cunt, the angle of the position practically spearing you with his thickness, his cock lodging in further than you’ve ever thought was possible. He was rubbing against the deepest spot inside of you, making you hiss and moan, your whole body wired and tensed while you adjusted to his size. By the look on Fett’s face, he was in similar predicament, his face scrunched as he tried to maintain a semblance of control. You dispelled the act as soon as you rolled your hips and he groaned, his breath catching in his throat. You etched the look on his face in your memory, saving it for later. 

You started with slow and eased movements, trying out the position as you lifted your hips above him and then eased yourself down, mewling at the sensation of your folds swallowing him whole and gripping him with your muscles. You were getting better and better at it, the times spent fucking with Fett for the past two days were paying off as you tried to tighten different parts of your body to see what it’d do to him. Each time you squeezed him while going down he would groan, his fingers digging even further in your hips to try and speed up your movements. You weren’t giving him that luxury as you stilled.

“Why’d you stop?” he growled, his face sporting a miserable look of someone who was denied their approaching release. 

“Easy there, Boba,” you smirked when you caught the look on his face, his eyes flashing with anger. “I’m just getting started.”

“Then hurry it up,” he snapped, tugging on your hips to make you move.

“Why?” you feigned innocence. “Are you in a rush?”

“ _ Kriff _ ,” he hissed. “If you don’t start moving I’ll flip you over and fuck you myself—”

“No, you won’t,” you hissed and for a good measure scraped at his nipple again, making his body jerk. “This was  _ your _ idea. Now deal with it.”

“Start fucking  _ moving _ ,” he growled.

“Is that your way of begging?” you smirked, catching the infuriated look in his eyes. 

“I don’t fucking beg,” he spat. 

“I guess we’d have to change that,” you resumed your movements, setting a comfortable pace— not too fast and not too slow— just enough to ease the fire within you but not enough to drive you over the edge. By the looks of Fett’s face he was hardly satisfied with that, if anything he was only growing more impatient as he gritted his teeth.

You rolled your hips again, sinking  _ all the way down _ , catching him off guard with your sudden movement from the way he hissed and let out a hoarse moan. You smirked— this was a start.

“Boba,” his eyes snapped from your swaying breasts to your eyes. “I think you were right. I think I  _ am _ addicted to your cock.”

He scoffed at that. “I figured from the way your cunt keeps dripping over me. You’re making an absolute mess.”

You hummed your agreement. “Would you— would you let me taste you? I want to take you in my mouth.”

“Later,” he grunted and your heart soared in your chest. “Milk my cock with your walls like a nasty little princess that you are.”

You shuddered at that, increasing your pace. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” your voice was breathless. “You just can’t get enough of my wet cunt to stuff your cock in. Is that why you’re always so hard around me?”

“ _ Shut up _ ,” he raised his hips to meet yours and you almost toppled over him from how hard he thrust inside of you. “You’re the one always aching for my cock with how wet you get.”

“That’s… true,” you moaned. “I don’t think… I’ll ever be this wet… for anyone else.”

“There won’t be anyone else,” the way he snarled those words with conviction and rage made your breath hitch in your throat when he started earnestly pounding into you, revoking the control you had over him. You didn’t mind— if anything, you were waiting for him to snap and earnestly fuck you, shaking your insides with each powerful slap of his hips.

“W-what?” you moaned.

“There won’t be anyone else,” he repeated, yanking you down on top of him, your head almost colliding with his. “I’m buying you from Jabba.”

You didn’t get a chance to reply— his lips were on top of yours, crashing you with his dominance and hunger as he devoured your pleasured moans, sucking on your tongue and biting your lips, devouring you from inside out until you were light headed and breathless.

“That’s more like it,” he chuckled when he finally let go of you, watching your face. “Looks like you’re getting the best fuck of your life.”

You weren’t going to argue— if anything his words made you shamelessly moan, gripping his cock with your muscles as he fucked you to your fast approaching release. Because the next moment you were writhing on top of him, howling like a bitch as you spasmed on his thick cock, making a mess on top of him as you gushed on his thighs. It was a display surely even the most experienced pleasure slaves would commend for your artistic performance, the way you shamelessly received Fett’s thrusts even past your orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you screamed, digging your fingers into his skin. “Maker— just cum already. I want you to cum,  _ please— _ ”

Fett groaned under you and you felt him stiffen. You gripped him as tight as you could, slamming your hips down in your final thrust, and let him empty himself with a roar from his lips as he filled you up with his hot seed. You were far too gone to care how loud you were, how whiny and desperate you called out his name as he continued to spasm deep inside of you, how soon his seed was dripping down your folds and making further mess on his ruined sheets. You collapsed on top of him, burying your face in his neck as you inhaled his scent— sweat and sex and whiff of metal from his armor soaked into his skin. 

You thought you’d be able to just drift off to sleep on top of him while he was still buried deep within you. Instead, a knock on the door made your insides freeze and your body stiffen. The guards were here to take you back.

“I don’t want—”

“I know,” he interrupted you, shifting his hips to slip out. You almost died of embarrassment when your cunt made a squelching noise, depositing most of his cum on top of his own thighs. 

“I’m sorry—”

“Don’t worry about it,” he sat you both up, wiping himself with the sheet and then cleaning you up. “These are ruined anyways. And I’m not staying here another night.”

You froze upon hearing his words. He noticed the panicked look on your face and his expression softened, marginally but enough to notice. 

“I will talk to Jabba. He owes me for bringing him Solo.”

“And he’ll give me up… just like that?” you were skeptic but you couldn’t help it. 

“That’s the plan, princess,” he raised himself from the bed and you watched him from your spot, still frozen on top of the bed.

“And if your plan backfires?”

“It won’t,” he assured you. “Go clean yourself in the fresher. They’ll wait,” he motioned with his head towards the guards still standing outside. 

“Boba,” you called out before you registered what you were doing and then you were scrambling to your feet, barely able to stand. He steadied you with his arm over your back. “Why— is there a reason you’re doing this? I did try to shoot you.”

He laughed at that. “And you miserably failed at that,” you scowled at him but he continued. “Maybe I was wrong about calling you helpless. Given the right tools you can be molded into a fierce warrior.”

You watched his face, trying to figure out his motif. “Are you buying me so I could be your personal slave?”

This time was his turn to scowl. “I’m not like Jabba.”

“Then what—”

“I’m buying you so I can set you free,” his words shocked you. 

Another insistent knock on the door interrupted the next question you were going to ask. Fett pushed you in the fresher. “Be quick about it,” he told you before proceeding with dressing himself. 

You were in a daze for the rest of the morning after you were brought back to the harem. And even more so when the news arrived that a Jedi arrived to demand Jabba to release the prisoners. You watched in horror from the shadows of the throne room as the man who addressed himself as Luke Skywalker was almost fed to the rancor beast, only to kill the beast and be shackled, as Jabba announced that he along with Solo and Wookiee would be fed to the Sarlacc later that day.

The commotion the scene caused almost made you forget about Fett’s promise to free you until he snatched you from the crowds and tugged you towards his room. 

“Change of plans,” he announced as soon as he closed the door. “I will be accompanying Jabba to the Sarlacc Pit later today. As soon as that’s done, we’re taking off.”

“ _ We _ ?” maybe you misheard him.

“You’re free,” he announced without glancing your way, gathering his supplies. “Jabba agreed to release you. He’s far more infatuated with Organa to care about the rest of the slaves.”

You almost stopped breathing. “You… bought me?”

“I  _ freed _ you,” he growled as he turned around to face you. “You can do whatever the hell you want afterwards. I’ll drop you off in the nearest port.”

You stared at him from across the room. “I don’t understand.”

What sounded like an aggravated sigh escaped Fett’s helmet. “You’re getting a second chance in life, princess. Use it wisely.”

You shook your head. “You’re just going to  _ drop me off _ ?”

“You have a problem with that?”

“I thought…” you trailed off. What  _ did _ you think? That Boba Fett would want to spend the rest of his life with you? He already did enough— he  _ freed _ you. He didn’t have to, he wasn’t obligated to do anything for you. But he  _ did _ . Because you asked him to stay the night.

“Thought  _ what _ ?” you couldn’t see his face behind his visor, but you could hear his own confusion mixed with aggravation. 

“Never mind,” you shook your head, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “And you’re going to drop me off… looking like that?” you gestured towards your slave outfit.

“If that’s your preference,” you gave him a dirty look to which he shrugged. “Do you want to wait here or on my ship?” the sudden change in direction of the conversation unsettled you and you frowned. You didn’t have many options and it was a no-brainer which one you’d pick. You didn’t want to stay in Jabba’s palace any more than you already did.

“Your ship,” you announced and he nodded his head, gesturing for you to follow him.

You were practically on his heels the whole way out of the palace, afraid that he would change his mind or someone would snatch you away. He had to make a stop in front of Bib Fortuna for the Twi’lek to remove the chain on your neck, all the while talking in Huttese to Fett, shooting you occasional dirty looks. He wasn’t the only one of course— there were many still present in the palace that saw the whole exchange, those that weren’t going to the Sarlacc Pit and were lazily drinking and conversing. You saw the bounty hunter with Rek sitting at the same booth, both of them shooting you wicked grins and nodding at Fett, as though the exchange meant something. You were distinctly aware of enough words in Huttese to know what they all thought. That Boba Fett bought you for his own pleasures, that you would become his whore and carry his bastard children. The thought unsettled you and you seethed until you were finally out of the palace, running after Fett’s large steps. 

“Did you hear what they said?” you called after him. 

He simply inclined his head as a way to tell you he was listening. “Don’t mind any of them.”

“Aren’t you worried about the gossip?”

“The only gossip, if you’re that concerned about it, would be everyone jealously commenting that I snatched a pretty slave girl from Jabba’s hands.”

“You think I’m pretty?” you stopped in your tracks, hung up on the careless compliment thrown your way.

“Never denied that you weren’t,” he stopped as well and pressed something on his armored wrist and only then you realized that you were standing in front of  _ Slave I _ , the ramp opening up to welcome you inside his ship. “Come,” he gestured for you again and you wasted no time to get out of Tatooine’s heat.

Your eyes scanned your surroundings, mostly bleak and filled with weapons and other needed provisions. You were too engrossed in your curiosity to not notice that Fett disappeared until he re-emerged with something in his hands, throwing it your way.

“Put this on,” he briskly told you, indicating to the oversized shirt and pants he just threw your way. You were too stunned to argue and too overwhelmed to not accept his generous offer— you immediately stripped off your slave outfit and donned the clothes, all the while aware of Fett’s heated gaze behind his visor. He had seen you naked too many times to count in the span of the last few days for you to care. When he was satisfied that you were ready to listen again he came up to you, holding something else in his hands.

“Know how to use this one?” he was holding a smaller blaster in his hands, not quite the same one he usually carried with him.

“Of course— they’re all the same,” you almost rolled your eyes.

“If they were all the same you would have noticed my de-celled blaster,” he dryly commented and you flushed. “Two triggers— one for stun and one for shoot. This one is lighter, better suited for you,” he was giving it to you and you paused, shooting him a surprised look.

“You’re giving me a weapon?”

“You’re a free woman now, princess,” he shoved the blaster in your hands. “Unless you’d prefer to be taken again,  _ this _ is the only thing that will ensure you will stay safe. Tatooine is a harsh place, even more so than Jabba’s palace. You’re dead if you don’t know how to survive.”

You twirled the weapon in your hands. “O-okay.”

“I will return at dusk,” he drew your attention back to him. “Stay on the ship,” he was heading out and something in your chest lurched and you tugged on his arm, stopping him in tracks.

“And what if you don’t?” you softly asked.

He turned around. “There is no reason for me  _ not _ to return. This ship is my home, I won’t leave without it.”

“But still—”

He let out an agitated sigh. “There’s a town close by— lock the ship before heading there. Only leave if there’s an emergency. Do not talk to anyone, do not mention your name. If— and only if— something does happen…” he trailed off and looked off to the side to one of the crates. “You can use whatever you need there. Your chance of survival is better with me. Wait until I return.”

He didn’t wait for you to reply. The ramp was already rising and locking you in, leaving you alone with your thoughts. You’d spend hours waiting, falling asleep on the floor by the crates, only to wake up when the night had settled on Tatooine, the twin suns replaced with starless sky. You waited more, wide awake and pacing, until the first rays of the run emerged on the horizon. You waited until you were thirsty and hungry, relieving yourself in the fresher and finding some supplies aboard the ship. You waited until it was dark again, your heart painfully clenching inside your chest. You waited— and waited. And when you finally ran out of the supplies stocked on the ship, when you knew you couldn’t wait any longer, you did what you knew you should have done the night Boba Fett did not come back as he promised.

You left the ship, bringing with you the supplies he told you to grab— some credits and clothes, your blaster safely tucked away behind your shirt. It wasn’t until you reached the town, when you found the first pub that you could ask for some water when you learned the truth.

Jabba the Hutt was dead. 

And so was Boba Fett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue with the story... maybe another chapter. Maybe more... let me know what you all thought. Hoped you enjoyed it ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter out (at least I'm pretty sure this will be the last one?). It's rather long and I didn't have time to proofread the whole thing. So excuse any misspelled mistakes or any inconsistency with the dialogue. I wrote this in pieces over the last week and my moods were all different each time I was writing this haha. With this in mind, I'm still fairly satisfied with the results and I hope you like it as well!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Enjoy ~

“Did you hear the rumor?”

“About the Malee’s losing his bet? Yeah, I heard—”

“Not  _ that _ . I heard Fett was back.”

“Fett? As in  _ Boba _ Fett?”

“Yeah,  _ him _ . Back from the dead.” 

“Yeah, right. Last I heard he got swallowed by the Sarlacc. No one can survive  _ that _ .”

“We’re talking about Fett here—”

“Here you go, boys,” you slammed two Bloody Rancors down on the table in front of the men, your eyes scanning their intoxicated appearance. These two were frequent visitors of the establishment you worked a few days a week, in between your  _ other _ job, when you didn’t have a bounty to hunt. The man to your left looked you up and down, a grin appearing on his face when he took you in. You had the urge to roll your eyes. 

“Now  _ that’s _ a fine specimen right here,” he drawled. “Say, got some free time tonight—”

“Save your breath,” you hissed, narrowing your eyes. “I have better things to do than babysit a grown man,” your words earned a chuckle from his companion. 

“Easy there, princess.”

You jolted, your instinct kicking in and before you could stop yourself you were pressing the barrel of the blaster to the man’s throat, the tip of it pressing against the underside of his chin. 

“Wanna say it again?” you growled, all your pretense at hospitality gone as you glared at the man. “Maybe I should take up on your offer and do some practice shooting on you tonight. See how many tries it will take to blast your balls off your cock.”

The man blanched and he sputtered a few indiscernible excuses. You were planning on making him suffer a bit more, have some fun with the poor gal but the voice of the owner of the cantina cut in behind you, calling your name in a panicked tone. You huffed, annoyed at being interrupted, but you reluctantly withdrew your weapon, shooting the man a wicked grin.

“Later, boys.”

You didn’t spare them a second glance as you walked away towards an older man glaring at you from the other side of the cantina.

“What did I tell you about pointing weapons at  _ my _ customers?” he hissed at you when you were finally within an earshot of hearing him. “You’re going to scare them all away— I won’t have any business at all if you keep doing that.”

“You hired me for that same reason,” you reminded him as you walked past him towards the back of the building.

“I hired you to keep this place safe,” he followed behind you. “Perhaps I misjudged your abilities and your reputation—”

You briskly turned around, startling the man to the point of him taking a step back away from you. “And that’s exactly what I’m doing,” you calmly told him. “You wouldn’t want your employees to be taken advantage of, would you? Because that’s what would have happened if I didn’t pull my weapon on them. I know their kind. They think they run this place. Soon they’d be harassing you for money because they didn’t get what they wanted. Better have them learn their lesson now before they grew bigger balls.” 

“ _ Fine _ ,” the owner hissed. “But that’s my last warning. The next time you pull this shit—”

“You’ll fire me,” you brushed him off. “Gotcha.”

He simply glared at you, unamused. “You can take an early leave. Blow off your steam before coming in tomorrow.”

You simply nodded your head, turned on your heels and left through the back door. The light outside instantly blinded you and you had to shield your eyes with the back of your hand. The suns were just beginning to set, but the heat was still unbearable— it always was. You always told yourself you were growing used to Tatooine’s climate, but it never was true. Even after living here for the past five years, you always found something else to dislike about this planet, this town, these people. And today it was the blinding light from the twin suns, making it almost impossible to see until you reached the shadows of the adjacent building.

Mos Espa seemed to be much busier tonight and you kept to the walls of the buildings as you made your way through the busy streets. You didn’t have a particular desire to be heading back to your sad excuse of a room, and you had the sudden urge to drop in to one of the cantina’s on the opposite side of the town for a quick drink. You didn’t want to chance to meet one of the customers that frequented the place where you worked so you picked one that was inconspicuous and quiet. 

The bar area was almost empty when you entered and you picked the spot closer to the exit, keeping your body facing both exits of the place. You learned a few tricks over the years— mostly survival skills that got you where you were now. You were being more careful and more observant, always on the lookout for danger. Tatooine wasn’t a place for the weak, and especially wasn’t a place for pretty girls like you. Ever since your encounter with Jabba and subsequent events that led you to be freed from enslavement, you didn’t want to relieve that experience ever again. 

“Are you having a drink?” the bartender’s voice cut through your silent musings and you requested a simple Ardees while your focus was drawn to the pair of men in the booth near you. Your eyes easily picked up the weapons they carried— even some that were concealed. Must have been bounty hunters, or at least smugglers. You didn’t recognize any of them so there was no chance for them to recognize you. You kept your face turned away, sipping on your drink until the bits of their conversation reached you.

“...Jabba’s palace. Killed Bib Fortuna…” you paused, your body straining as you forced yourself to listen. Bib Fortuna’s name was just as famous as was Jabba’s, before his unfortunate death. The Twi’lek ‘inherited’ Jabba’s palace and announced himself as a crime lord of the underworld. You made it your goal to stay as far away from him and the palace as you possibly could. You could still remember the look on Fortuna’s face, the way his eyes ran up and down your body as you stood before him in nothing but scraps of your slave outfit. You suppressed a shudder, wincing as the drink burned going down your throat. 

“So now he’s claimed the throne?”

“Appears to be that way. He’s announced himself a new ruler of Tatooine. Like some sort of…  _ king _ .”

Someone chuckled. “Fett’s got balls. Barely back from the dead and already claiming the territory as his own.”

You froze, your drink mid-air. You must have heard that wrong. They were talking about a different Fett. What were the chances... You felt your heart leap in your throat at the mere  _ possibility _ . You were just turning around to ask the men for further information but were interrupted by the screech of a chair next to you and you almost jumped when your vision was blocked by another person sitting  _ right next to you _ . You almost cursed at dropping your guard that easily, your mind still clouded with thoughts of Boba Fett. Your eyes met the brown ones staring back at you.

“Spotchka?” 

“What?” you numbly asked, staring at the newcomer, who happened to be a woman. There were dozens of empty spots open in this bar and this person had to pick the spot to sit right by you? 

“I asked if you wanted a shot of spotchka,” she gestured for the bartender for the service. You swiftly declined, your gaze quickly darting behind her towards the booth only to find it empty. The men had abruptly left, now leaving you practically alone with the stranger. 

“Suit yourself,” you heard her say and your gaze shifted back to the woman. “Name’s Fennec. What’s yours?”

You let your gaze take in the woman’s appearance. She looked almost ordinary amidst the many types that frequented Tatooine’s ports. Dressed in a simple black outfit, her hair black and braided to one side, her eyes and face barely ringing in you any recognition that you’ve ever met this woman before. 

“I don’t give out my name to strangers,” you finally settled on your response.

“Don’t be so uptight, princess,” she smirked and your eyes widened and before you had the chance to snap at her, she continued. “I won’t bite.”

“Is there something you needed?” you hissed through your clenched teeth, staring at Fennec with a glare. 

She took her time answering you, taking a swig of her shot before she focused her gaze on you. “As a matter of fact, I do,” she turned fully around in her chair, leaning herself on the bar table as she let her own gaze wander over your body, smirking as she spotted your not-so-concealed blaster. “You must be the one who killed Jannik Bomei.”

If you weren’t so tense before she’d said anything, her words at that moment instantly made you suspicious and you straightened in the chair. “Are you here for revenge then?”

“Hardly,” Fennec scoffed and then laughed. “He was one of my boss’s hits. You took him out for us. My boss appreciates it,” she smirked at you and something in your tone made you pause.

“Who’s your boss?”

“Can’t disclose that with strangers,” Fennec grinned at you and this time you scoffed, becoming quite annoying with this strange woman.

“So what— you’re some kind of a mercenary?” 

“Mercenary… assassin… I go by many names,” Fennec shrugged, unbothered in the slightest to tell you that. “And you’ve taken up quite an interesting…  _ hobby _ yourself,” she gave you a knowing look while taking another shot. 

“I didn’t realize I was famous,” you replied with a tone laced with sarcasm. 

“When you kill people who are known in the underworld, and succeed, you sort of become one,” Fennec replied. 

“I don’t do it for money,” was your automatic reply.

“Yeah, I’ve done my research on you,” you tensed upon hearing her words. “You only kill if you find it justifiable. Rapists, slavers, men and women alike if you’ve found them guilty of their heinous crimes.”

“What’s your point?” you interrupted her.

“My point,” she leaned closer to you. “Is that you’re going to attract far more… powerful and dangerous individuals if you are not careful. That little blaster of yours won’t help you much,” she indicated towards your weapon and you bristled. 

“Are you offering me a job?”

“A deal,” she smirked. “You’re quite sharp for being so pretty,” you scowled at her ill-fitted compliment.

“And what’s this deal?” you asked.

“Come by Jabba’s palace and you’ll find out,” she noticed the look on your face and smirked. “Jabba’s long dead. And so is Bib Fortuna. His little slave’s harem is long gone. You have nothing to worry about.”

You stared at Fennec with wide eyes. “How did you know—”

“And if you’re lucky, you might meet my boss,” she continued without letting you finish your question before she stood up from the bar. “We’ll be waiting,” and before you had the chance to reply she was already disappearing behind the doors of the cantina, leaving you alone with your thoughts and unanswered questions. 

___

The thought of once again being inside Jabba’s palace left you with unpleasant taste in your mouth, not to mention your stomach filled with knots, almost making you nauseous. You were a fool for even  _ thinking _ about venturing your way inside the palace’s walls, yet here you were— standing outside the metal doors, almost fidgeting on the spots from the nerves and cursing your own curiosity for bringing you here. You were just about to turn around and leave but the doors started rising with a screech and you were rooted to your spot, half-expecting to see more of the Gamorrean guards. 

“You came,” it was Fennec’s voice that greeted you as she stood on the other side of the door. 

“It felt like I hardly had a choice,” you stiffly replied, causing Fennec’s eyebrow to rise.

“I didn’t drag you here,” she replied. “Now, come. I’m sure you’d want something to drink,” she gestured for you to follow her and you stepped in, mentally wincing when the doors behind you started to close. She was right about one thing. If this was a trap, you just dug your own grave by coming here on your own. 

You tried not to show your nervousness as you followed Fennec through the dim hallway, getting closer and closer to the heart of the palace, where you could faintly hear some sort of music playing and quiet chatter of people. You raised your brows. 

“I’ve heard a rumor,” you started, keeping your voice leveled. “That there’s a new ruler now.”

Fennec continued walking ahead without turning around. “And?”

“Is it true then?” you ignored the abnormal skip of your heart. You couldn’t bring yourself to ask your next question. 

“Why don’t you see for yourself,” Fennec replied when your view opened up to show the same layout of the palace’s main room, now lacking the ugly and deformed form of Jabba and his goons. There were no guards that you could see, no slaves chained to the podium and dancing for entertainment, no loud noises and annoying fanfare of the band. Instead, it was almost… relaxing,  _ serene _ in a sense that everyone present in the room were gathered on the other side of the room towards the bar, drinking and eating and conversing like it was another one of the cantinas. You couldn’t help but notice that most of them were bounty hunters and other mercenaries. 

And then your eyes landed on the raised podium, half expecting to see  _ him _ . Except the throne was empty and there were no signs of him. You turned around to see Fennec watching you.

“You said I might be meeting your boss?” you asked her, recovering your initial shock and disappointment with a business tone in your voice.

“He’s busy,” she replied, gesturing for you to follow her towards the bar. “These are his  _ business _ hours. Perhaps when he's done you’ll get to meet him.”

You let your gaze take in the appearance of others in the room as you let Fennec guide you into the secluded booth in the corner of the room. 

“And what about the rest of them?” you gestured towards the others with the tilt of your head. 

“They’re here for a job,” she explained, retrieving a bottle of spotchka and two shot glasses as she filled them up. 

“ _ All _ of them?” it was hard to imagine to see so many of them gathered here in one place. Even Jabba didn’t have that many dangerous individuals gathered together at one time. 

“Yes, all of them,” Fennec gave you a look. “You seem to be having a hard time differentiating the past from the present.”

You startled at her words. “How did you know about me? How did you  _ find _ me?” 

Fennec grinned at you before downing her shot. “I suppose you can ask my boss when he concludes with his business. Speaking of which—” 

The chatter died down almost immediately and it had become clear that someone had just entered the throne room, someone  _ important _ . You followed the gaze of others, turning your head just in time to catch the glint of a familiar visor staring right back at you. You froze, staring with wide eyes, unable to believe what you were seeing. He was  _ alive _ . 

“ _ Out _ ,” came the modulated tone from the helmet and everyone instantly scrambled from their seats to get out.

“Your boss is  _ Boba Fett _ ?” you hissed, shooting Fennec a glare. “You never  _ told _ me—”

“You never asked,” Fennec shrugged her shoulders, downing the rest of spotchka as she stood from the booth. “He wants you to stay,” she told you before she made her way towards Fett, exchanging with him a few words before leaving the room altogether. You were too stunned to move and by the time you snapped from your stupor, you were the only one left standing in the room across from the man whom you believed to be dead this whole time. 

He was the first to break the tense silence, moving towards the dais and taking his rightful place on the throne as he gestured for you with the tilt of his helmet.

“Come.”

You refused to move, glaring at him from your spot. “That’s a dirty trick,” you hissed.

“You think you were tricked,” his voice sounded deeper, more raspier than you last remembered. “Yet you came here on your own.”

“Because I thought I was meeting—” you stopped yourself and huffed your annoyance, and despite your first reluctance you made your way closer to the dais. “ _ Really _ , Boba? Out of all the places, you picked  _ this _ one?” 

“This place now belongs to  _ me _ .”

“You know damn well how I feel about this place,” you narrowed your eyes. “And you had the nerve to send your—  _ Fennec— _ to fetch me,” you had to bite your lip from calling Fennec names— a spike of jealousy shot through you. It seemed these two were fairly  _ close _ . 

“You can leave. The doors are open,” his nonchalance had startled you and you stared, unable to come up with a snippy remark. What was the point of you being here in the first place? What were Fett’s motifs? You were confused— and more than anything,  _ annoyed _ , that the man whom you thought of for the past five years showed no signs of ever missing you. You were just a whore to him back then and nothing more— a plaything. One he had decided to free out of what?  _ Pity _ ? You scoffed and turned around, marching away from the throne towards the exit in long strides, eager to place as much distance as you could away from this wretched place.

“You kept the blaster,” Fett’s voice reached you before you were fully out of his sight and you stopped, cursing yourself and your body for responding to his voice. You weren’t intending on giving him the satisfaction of seeing what it was doing to you, how your core clenched and your thighs quivered. 

“And I see you finally managed to find the time to paint your armor,” you snapped back, turning around to give him the most impassive look you could manage. “Now at least you don’t look like a rusted can of paint.”

Fett suddenly barked a laugh. “You’ve still got your fire, princess.”

You hissed, ignoring the warmth spreading through you at him calling out your nickname, one you’ve grown to appreciate only from his own lips. “Don’t call me that.”

He tilted his helmet, leaning himself all the way against the back of the throne, his thick thighs spread apart, and your eyes inadvertently followed his movements, trailing to the hidden spot between his legs, almost like taunting you of what laid beneath the clothing. You could never forget the mere size of him, the feel of his cock as he fucked you, taking away your purity and innocence. Your mouth had suddenly gone dry and you swallowed, feeling yourself becoming wet at the thought of him back inside of you. You haven’t had anyone since then— and now suddenly your body was craving a touch—  _ his _ touch. You realized you stared for far too long and you snapped your gaze away from his crotch back to his visor to realize he knew exactly  _ what _ you were thinking of. Your cheeks flushed but you refused to look away from his hidden gaze. 

“You changed your name,” he started. “A good move on your part,” you narrowed your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest. 

“Were you looking for me?” it was hard to pretend like you weren’t hoping that your words had some semblance of truth in them. 

“It wasn’t that hard to find you,” he continued without quite answering your question but nonetheless confirming what you already knew. He  _ was _ looking for you— and he found you. And he sent Fennec after you. “You stayed on Tatooine— not the best decision you could have made.”

You bristled at his tone, like he was lecturing you about your limited choices while you tried to survive on this hellish deserted planet all by yourself. “You think I had a  _ choice _ ?” you hissed. “I barely had enough credits to get me by—”

“I had enough credits on the ship to buy yourself a passage off this world,” he interrupted you. “I told you to use whatever you needed—”

“How  _ kind _ of you,” you scoffed. “But I wasn’t about to be in the debt of a dead man, a bounty hunter nonetheless.”

He grunted, a sort of noise that wasn’t quite registered by the modulator in his helmet. “You must have forgotten—”

“Oh, that you  _ paid _ for me?” you hissed, a stabbing pain shooting through you at the mere thought of the reason as to  _ why _ Fett had asked for you in the first place after all this time. “How could I possibly forget?” you finished with bitterness, clenching your hands into fists. “Is that the reason why you called for me? To have me repay my debt?”

He was silent for a moment, his hidden gaze boring into you. It almost made you uncomfortable at the intensity of it. 

“That wasn’t what I was going to say,” he finally said, his tone making you feel foolish for your outburst, like you were a petulant child being scolded by an adult. It made you seethe with anger and annoyance. 

“Then what the hell do you want from me?” you cried out. 

“Someone recently placed a bounty on you,” you gasped, your eyes wide open. “You were reckless with your moves,  _ princess _ . You left too many trails behind you— a true bounty hunter would never do that.”

“I’m  _ not _ a bounty hunter,” you interjected as your excuses. 

“Tell that to whoever placed that bounty,” Fett continued, his tone matter-of-fact. “You’ve made it your job to kill criminals and you crossed the one you shouldn’t have,” Fennec’s words instantly resurfaced in your mind. 

“Is this about Jannik Bomei?”

“The bounty is high,” Fett continued and you paled. “You must have pissed someone off for them to ask for such a price.”

“So you are going to bring me in then,” you whispered, initial fear turning into dread. Fett won’t hesitate to turn in the bounty if the price was high— and you were an  _ easy _ job. 

“What makes you say that?” Fett tilted his head, his visor glinting in the sparse lightning of the place. 

“Let’s stop pretending,” you weren’t even sure where your false bravado had come from. You should have been running by now, away from this place. But you knew in the depths of your soul that running was futile— Fett would catch up to you in no time. Like a game of mouse and cat, giving you ample time to start but just buying his own, waiting until you tired out before he made his killing move. 

“I’m not,” his voice had an edge to it which snapped you back from your thoughts to the present. “I’m here to make you a deal.”

You hesitated. “What deal?” you were so sure of Fett’s motifs before but now… he’d only confused you even more. 

“You need protection,” he started. “You are in no position to fend off the attacks when they come. And they  _ will _ come. The bounty was circulating in the network for the past few days. I can only do so much to keep the news from spreading on Tatooine. I can’t do much when it comes to other worlds. Your position in Mos Espa also makes you an easy target— you need a cover, a hiding place until I find out who placed the bounty and take them out.”

You were staring at Fett, unable to comprehend any of his words. “Why would you do th—”

“This place is big enough for you to pick and choose your own room until it’s safe for you to go out in the world.”

You almost stumbled back, his words hitting you until it left your head spinning. “I don’t want to stay here.”

“You have no choice, princess,” Fett was unfazed by your reluctance to accept his offer. “Unless you’d prefer to trade your life for your stubbornness to accept help when one generously offers it to you?”

You were shaking your head. “I’m not— I don’t—” you took a shuddering breath. “You said this was a  _ deal _ . What do  _ you _ get out of it? You never do anything for free.”

Fett ever so slightly shifted on the throne, enough to catch your eyes and for your gaze to shift over his armored-clad body, his hidden muscles rippling under the layers of his clothes and his Beskar armor. He looked slightly bigger than the last time you’d seen him, filled in nicely from the lean body you remembered back from five year ago. You briefly wondered what had happened after the Sarlacc pit. 

“Whatever you can offer,” Fett’s voice finally snapped your gaze back to his visor. Your eyes widened again. It wasn't his words that caught your attention— it was the meaning behind them, the ever subtle hint that you quickly picked up on. 

“Is this about sex?” you bluntly called out, testing out your theory. 

“Are you offering sex?” he was quick to respond, only confirming what you already knew. 

“So that’s it then?” you both were circling around the issue, never quite confirming the obvious by blurting out question after question. “That’s all you want?”

“Is there something  _ else _ you can offer?” you almost hissed at him, an insult at the tip of your tongue that you had to swallow before you finalized the details of your…  _ deal _ . 

“And what about Fennec?” as soon as the words left your mouth you regretted them, biting at your lip from cringing. 

“What about her?” Fett tilted his helmet. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous, princess.”

“I’m not,” you quickly blurted out, your cheeks flushing from how pathetic and defensive you sounded to your own ears. It only made you feel worse when you heard Fett chuckle. 

“She’s just a partner,” he felt the need to explain himself to you, like he was trying to appease you, which made you flinch and dig your fingernails into the palms of your hands. 

“And I’m  _ just _ a whore?” the bitterness you carried all those years finally leached through. 

“Never said you were.”

You stared at one another for what seemed to be an eternity, your gaze never wavering away from his visor. 

“Boba—”

“Come here,” he motioned with his helmet for you to get closer. You hesitated, doubt weaving it ugly head in your mind. He gestured for you again, almost impatient in the way he moved his wrist and the tilt of his helmet. You stared at one another for another drawn out silence, never breaking eye contact. You didn’t dare to move from your spot. 

“I waited for you,” you finally broke the silence with the first thing that came to your mind. “You didn’t come back.”

“I was half-dead,” it wasn’t his way of apologizing. He was just stating the fact. 

“And now you’re back for good?”

“I’m  _ here _ ,” he ever so subtly moved his head. “I’m not planning on leaving any time soon.”

You finally moved, your steps slow and measured as you crossed the space between you and the dais, stopping right before the throne. He looked even bigger up close, even while sitting down before you, still managing to make you feel small and inferior to such a powerful man. You couldn’t help the jolt of excitement passing through you, looking down at him with your half-lidded eyes. 

“If I’m to stay here I’m taking your old room,” you stated matter-of-factly, trying to maintain at least some semblance of control while your insides were churning with apprehension and excitement.

You heard a low chuckle coming from his helmet. “Whatever you want, princess,” his voice was mocking and you narrowed your eyes. 

“I’m not the same girl you fucked all those years ago.”

“ _ No _ ?” he was still mocking you, testing out the boundaries and trying to gauge a reaction out of you. 

“No,” you confirmed, hissing out a response. “And I’m not fucking with you anywhere else besides that room.” 

He laughed this time and it caught you off guard. “You seem to think you’re in control,” it wasn’t his way of flirting— it was a warning, one you didn’t miss in the tone of his voice.

“You  _ want _ me,” you raised up to his challenge. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have looked for me. That gives me control.”

“So you  _ think _ ,” he was baiting you and you both knew it. “You want this  _ too _ . And don’t try to deny it, princess. Otherwise you wouldn’t have come,” you knew exactly what he was talking about. You came here because of the rumors, because deep down you wanted to sate your own curiosity and your own burning desire to see him again. 

“So what if I do?” you weren’t going to play his game the way he wanted you to play. You were no longer that slave girl he fucked out of pity— you knew the rules to the game now and knew how to play to win. “What are  _ you _ going to do about it?” 

You weren’t expecting for him to give in so easily. Or perhaps you knew but ignored all the signs that you pushed him too far. Because the next moment you found yourself on top of his thighs, your legs clumsily straddling him when he reached for you and yanked you down on top of him, making your head spin from the sudden movement, his arms holding you down with his fingers digging into your hips to keep you immobile. You gasped your surprise, your face mere inches away from his visor.

“I’m going to fuck you just like that,” his voice was rough, filled with the brewing tension of his growing desire. “In this room, atop this throne. And you’re going to enjoy every moment of it.”

“I’m not—”

“And anywhere I desire afterwards,” he didn’t let you finish your thought. He pressed you further against him, making you slide along his thighs until you were flushed against him, making your core throb when you felt his growing desire pushing against you, only reminding you of the power he held over you. “Don’t lie to yourself, princess. You won’t be able to resist the pull no matter how hard you try. You’ve been craving my touch and my cock. And that is why even now your cunt is dripping wet. It  _ always _ is.” 

It was like your tongue was glued to the roof of your mouth. You couldn’t possibly come up with the answer. But you couldn’t deny the truth in his words either. You  _ were _ wet, had been ever since laying your eyes on him. Your body craved his touch, his body, his cock. You audibly swallowed and he heard you in the silence of the room. You could almost imagine him smirking at you, giving you a look like he was much superior to you. 

“ _ Bastard _ ,” you hissed. 

Instead of replying, he shifted his hips, rubbing himself against you in the most  _ guitless _ way he possibly could, earning a sharp gasp from your lips. Your fingers curled around his biceps, trying to hold yourself steady but it proved futile when he moved again, almost forcing you to hop atop his thighs, creating more friction between your bodies. You were soaking wet in no time and your choice of attire that day showed it more clearly than anything else in this dim place, the tan pants soon showing a rather large wet spot between your thighs, only serving to confirm Fett’s words. You couldn’t even hide it from him— you knew he’d seen it and you knew he could feel your wetness seeping into his own clothes. 

“ _ Please _ ,” you finally choked the word out, your voice catching in your throat and coming out in rasp. 

“You haven’t changed at all,” it wasn’t meant to be an insult— you knew it because of the way he said it, but it still left you feeling exposed and weak, and suddenly his strength and power over you seemed to be like a perfect outlet to let your repressed emotions to resurface and for your body to finally get what you’d been denying for the past five years.  _ Sex _ . 

“I  _ need _ you,” you whined.

“I can tell,” his voice came out more like a chuckle. “You’ve been grinding yourself against me all on your own.”

You couldn’t even tell when he stopped moving and you took over— you didn’t care. All that mattered was feeling his hidden cock pressed against your core, your wetness seeping through and making you feel the heat of his body and the defined thickness and length of his impressive member. 

“Please,” you repeated again.

“So you don’t care if anyone walks in to see you shamelessly beginning for my cock?” he was cruel like that, making you stop and think of your actions while your body was screaming for its release. “We’re in public after all.”

You groaned, your core clenching. “I don’t care.”

He chuckled then, his hands roaming over your body until he tore your upper clothing apart, the material shredding in pieces and exposing your bare skin to him, the room’s temperature seeping into your skin and covering it with goosebumps, making your nipples instantly harden and in direct view of Fett’s hidden gaze. And despite the chilly air in the room you felt yourself burn with inner fire, your skin feeling flushed and clammy when Fett started to earnestly touch you with his gloved hands, the rough material scraping against your sensitive peaks and making you moan. 

“And you sound just the same,” Fett’s voice slithered through the haze in your mind just as he pinched your hardened peaks between his fingers, making you let out a high pitched noise of surprise and arousal mixed together. 

“Boba, just— please—” you gripped his arms tighter, stopping yourself for a moment to catch your breath. “I need you inside of me.  _ Now _ .” 

He watched you make a futile attempt to try and get your hands under his belt, to the hidden zipper of his pants. You only ended up being tangled in the extra loose clothing of his tabard, huffing your annoyance in a pathetic little whimper that escaped your lips when you failed to get your hands wrapped around his cock. 

“That desperate for it?” he taunted you and you sent him a glare. “You don’t even care where I fuck you?”

“As long as you  _ actually _ fuck me,” you growled, forgetting your earlier words when you told him you would only let him do that in his old room. Your mind was too cloudy to think clearly. 

He pushed you then and you stumbled from his lap, ungracefully falling down by his feet on the hard floor with a startled cry. You looked up in stunned surprise to see him working with the zipper, his cock instantly falling out from the confines of his pants and rigidly bobbing as it stood perfectly with all its massive glory right before your eyes.You instantly had forgotten the insult on the tip of your tongue for Fett’s rough handling, instead your mouth going dry at the sight of his cock. You had forgotten how  _ large _ he really was. 

“Get up,” he ordered you and you begrudgingly followed his command, all the while still staring down at the only exposed part of him presented to you. “Take off the rest of your clothing,” you shot him another displeased look. 

“Shouldn’t you—”

“I said—  _ take them off _ ,” he ordered in the tone that left no room for argument and your body jolted from the arousal that swept over you, your core clenching and forcing you to do as he commanded while you fumbled with the zipper of your own pants, haphazardly trying to free yourself out of your clothing. Your blaster laid forgotten by your feet when you were done, standing in all your nude glory before him, waiting with held breath for what was to come next.

“Turn around.”

“I don’t—”

“ _ Turn around _ ,” he snapped. “Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

You did just that, turning yourself around and away from him, presenting him with a view of your backside and your ass to his eyes. Your gaze was met with an empty throne room, the whole place deserted and leaving you feeling exposed as you struggled with the reality of what you were doing— what you were  _ about _ to do. 

“Spread your legs.”

“ _ What _ ?” you squeaked and then felt a sharp slap of his hand colliding against your ass, reminding you of his words just earlier. You flushed a deep crimson, your breaths coming out in short pants as you slowly spread your legs apart, feeling the stickiness of your arousal clinging to your inner thighs. 

“Bend over.”

You shuddered, feeling sick for letting him do this to you but not finding a strength in yourself to stop. You were enjoying the power he had over you, and you knew he knew that too when you obliged to his command and bent over, showing him the perfect view of your drenched folds, leaking with your juices, some of it dripping down on the ground between your feet. 

“Show me,” his voice turned deep, sending shivers down your spine. You barely had any idea what his words meant but you did what you thought they meant. You grabbed your cheeks and spread them apart with your fingers, hissing at the stretch when you widened your stance and spread your legs further, exposing yourself in the way that would have been humiliating if it wasn’t for the fact that you were so far gone with your own uncontrolled arousal. You were  _ literally _ presenting yourself to him, the insides of your cunt exposed as you pulled apart your folds, your fingers grazing your slicked entrance and making you softly whine. You waited again— stayed still like that until your back hurt standing bent over like that and holding yourself open for him. 

“You should see yourself,” Fett’s voice finally cut through the silence. “Bending yourself for your  _ king _ .” 

“You’re not my—” the rest of your words died in your throat when his arms encircled your waist and pulled you against him, making you stumble against his chest from the discomfort your earlier position caused you and you collapsed back on top of his lap, only to be speared by his thick cock sliding past your slicked folds, earning a sharp scream from your lips. 

“You were saying?” his chest armor was pressing against your back, its sharp edges digging into your soft skin but you hardly cared. You were trying to catch your breath, your insides clenching around his cock lodged deep within you, your legs still spread wide open and straddling his own thighs as you sat on top of him, your fingers digging into the edges of the throne.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” you moaned. 

“That’s not what you were going to say,” Fett’s helmet pressed against the curve of your neck and you shuddered from the cold. 

“I don’t remember,” you lied, focusing all of your attention on the spot between your legs. The pain from the sudden intrusion quickly subsided and now turned into slow burn, the fire quickly building within you into the roaring flames.

“Yes— you do,” he wasn’t moving and you cursed, trying to shift only to find yourself unable in your current position. 

“Please,” you cried again. “I just want you to move.”

“ _ Yield _ ,” his voice was both a salvation and a curse. It sent shivers down your spine, making you clench harder around him. 

“What?” you were lost in that one word, your mind unable to think and comprehend anything besides your carnal feelings.

“Submit yourself to me,” he growled in your ear. “You’re still fighting.”

“I don’t— I’m not—”

“You are sitting on the same throne where Bib Fortuna had sat,” you hissed, growing angry at Fett’s words for reminding you of where you were. “The same one I claimed as my own. This place now belongs to me—  _ all _ of it. I’m the king of the underworld now. And you, princess, are now shamelessly begging for me to fuck you with my cock lodged deep within you.”

You tried to scramble away from him but his touch was like iron binding you to him. You helplessly whined, only further pushing yourself into him. 

“Anyone can walk in now and see you like this,” his words were like knife slicing through you. You instantly glanced to the darkened hallway, half-expecting to see someone standing there. You were still alone. “A true  _ royalty _ screwed by her kind.”

“You’re not—” you hissed and then gasped, feeling the first shift of his hips beneath you. 

“I’m offering you much more than that, princess,” he started moving without waiting for your response and you zoned out, your body responding to his movements with the rise and fall of your own hips, soon finding the rhythm. You moaned with delight at the full sensation of him buried so deep within you, choked on air when he started earnestly fucking you, the rise and fall of his own hips slapping against your naked ass and resonating the sounds of wet sex throughout the quitness of the place. 

Anyone could walk in— you knew that. You knew what they’d see once their eyes landed on the scene before them. A girl like you being savagely taken by the man such as Boba Fett, a fearless bounty hunter, a legend of his time, and now a  _ king _ . They’d think you were just a whore, a dispensable pawn to Fett, him taking swift pleasure in someone’s wet cunt before discarding you. Except he wouldn’t do that— that much was clear when he asked you to yield to him. He saw you as more than just a whore. Perhaps as  _ equal _ . Perhaps that was why he referred to your status of long-forgotten royalty, your nickname holding a power in the grand schemes of what Fett had in mind for you. You couldn’t know for sure and you could hardly think when your release soon pushed you past the edge and over it— and you screamed his name, bucking your hips into his own as he continued to relentlessly fuck you through your orgasm. 

He didn’t stop then. He let go of your hips, one of his hand encircling your chest and squeezing your breast while his other moved in front of you and between your legs, working your clit with precise movements that made you scream and your toes curl and you were forced to rely on your own strength to stay seated atop of him, digging your fingernails into the seat of the throne, trying not to fall off of Fett as he continued to make you ride his cock. It was all too much— your body was not used to such abuse and you were already falling over another edge of your release, shamelessly cumming for the second time in minutes. You had forgotten about the stamina of this man, of the night when he’d repeatedly fucked you through several of your orgasms before you collapsed from literal exhaustion. You wondered if that was his goal this time as well. 

“I won’t last much longer,” he growled into your neck, his modulated voice sounding breathless and raspier. “If you want my cum then yield.”

“Boba—” you choked. “I  _ can’t _ .” 

“ _ Say it _ ,” he growled, his fingers deftly working on your clit, making you see stars behind your eyelids. 

“If I do— I’m afraid you’ll disappear again,” you cried out, finally admitting your fears out loud. “I don’t want that— I want you to stay— I want to be  _ with _ you—”

“And I told you I’ll stay,” he growled. It was more than what he was willing to say, more than he was capable to tell you. It was his way of a promise, his way of soothing your worries without ruining his own image. You knew this was the best you got coming from him. 

“ _ Fine _ ,” you squeezed your inner muscles around him. “I  _ yield _ .” 

You stopped fighting him then, letting him carry you over another edge while he built up his own, and soon you were milking his cock and greedily taking his load, your muscles pumping his throbbing member and screaming with relief when you felt his warm seed coating your walls and some of it leaking around the base of his cock. You missed that feeling— missing the feeling of him— his voice, his body, his genuine reaction as he groaned and pushed against you closer, holding you steady against him while he finished emptying himself. You didn’t dare to move after that, you didn’t think your legs would even support you. And you didn’t care that he didn’t pull out. His softened member would slip out of you soon enough without both of you moving an inch. 

“I’ve often dreamed of this,” you admitted to him softly, after you regained enough oxygen in your lungs to speak. “I couldn’t bring myself to tarnish your memory with anyone else’s touch—”

“Are you telling me you haven’t fucked anyone else in those five years?” he sounded surprised and you couldn’t blame him for thinking that you were lying. 

“I haven’t,” you softly whispered. “Have  _ you _ ?”

“You think I’ve spent the last five years fucking whores?” 

“I don’t know—” you bit your lip. “I truly don’t know what you were up to for the past five years.”

“Surviving,” you were surprised by his answer but then again, you would describe your existence with that same word if he were to ask you. 

“So… what now?” you finally shifted in his lap and he let you. You turned around without having to disconnect yourself from him.

“You’re going to stay here. And I’m going to find the bastard who—”

“No,” you shook your head. “ _ Afterwards _ . After you killed the one who placed that bounty on me. I don’t think it’ll take you long to do that.”

“A week at most,” he confirmed with a nod of his head. “Depends on how well they can hide from me.”

“And then what?”

You felt his gaze on you, watching you. You suddenly felt like seeing his face. He read your intentions in your gaze and stopped your hands before you could reach for his helmet. 

“ _ Don’t _ .”

“Why not?”

“I’m not the same man from five years ago,” he told you. 

“I don’t care,” you reached for him again. “You’ve seen all of me. I want to see all of you,” you almost expected him to stop you again, instead he released his fingers holding your wrists and allowed you to fully turn around and face him. You took the opportunity as a sign that he was willing to show you his face and you took it, reaching for the underside of his helmet and pulling, hearing the hiss as it gave under your touch. You weren’t sure what to expect when you finally pulled it up and away from his head but it still caught you by surprise when instead of seeing his dark hair you were met with  _ nothing _ . 

“Sarlacc’s acid,” Fett’s natural voice did sound deeper and raspier as your eyes took in the damage caused by his accident. “Could have been much worse if it wasn’t for my armor.”

“Yes,” you whispered, your fingers absentmindedly trailing the deep scars on his face, disappearing behind the collar of his armor. You figured his body fared the same fate as his face, if not worse. You supposed you’d have another chance to explore that at a different time now that you’d be staying in this palace with him by your side. Your eyes returned back to his face, meeting his gaze and melting in the emotions in his eyes. “I missed you.”

He didn’t respond, at least not in the way you expected him to. “You want to know what’s next?”

You were trapped by his gaze, unable to respond with words. You nodded your head.

“I’m going to take over the rest of the criminal world,” he announced with assurity of someone who knew what they were doing, who could rely on their own strength and power to get them there. “And I’ll need any help I can get to ensure that I succeed. Including yours and Fennec’s.”

You understood his need for Fennec. She seemed like a strong woman, the type that was dangerous. She called herself  _ assassin _ . She had skills— what did  _ you _ have? 

“ _ Mine _ ?” you questioned him, unable to understand his need for you except for sex. 

“Yours,” there was a spark in his eyes, a look on his face you couldn’t quite read. Perhaps you were wrong about your usefulness, perhaps he needed you for something else. He answered your silent questions with his next words. 

“You’re going to give me the one thing no one else can.”

A pause.

“An heir.”


End file.
